Always
by djem90
Summary: Rating:- M Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara Warning:- Non-con, gore, violence, abuse, Schizophrenia,character death, Izaya Summary:- AU- Mikado doesn't move to Ikebukuro until he's 18 to go to uni with Kida. "Make sure you stay away from Izaya Orihara." Kida is running late "Ne, Masaomi-kun. Too late." Izaya x Mikado. Psyche x Mikado. Shizuo x Izaya.
1. A warning too late

Title:- Always

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Non-con, gore, violence, abuse, Schizophrenia, Izaya

Summary:- AU- Mikado doesn't move to Ikebukuro until he's 18 to go to uni with Kida. "Make sure you stay away from Izaya Orihara." Kida is running late "Ne, Masaomi-kun. Too late." Izaya/Psyche x Mikado

**A warning too late**

**Present**

"Dr Kishitani, this is the new patient you will be looking after. Shinra was led into one of the many white rooms. "He's only dangerous to himself. We had to put him a straitjacket to protect him." Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, was a teenager with black hair, his blue eyes focused unblinking at the wall opposite him. He didn't acknowledge them. "He hasn't spoken to anyone since he came here." Shinra took the file he was handed. He opened the first page.

Name: - Mikado Ryugamine

Age:- 18

Birthday:- July 24, 1993

Height:- 165cm

Weight:- 50kg

Blood type:- O

Date committed:- May 13

Reason:- Guilty of murder, brought on by psychological torture.

Doctors notes:- Mikado Ryugamine is usually quiet, refusing to speak or respond to any form of communication. Mikado usually stares at the wall opposite him. At certain times, he acts up screaming. Mikado has been put in a straitjacket for his own safety, after being covered in blood.

"Mikado-kun, I'm your new doctor Shinra." Mikado stared at the wall.

**Past**

-Tanaka Taro has joined the chat room-

Kanra:- Yay. Tanaka Taro is here.

Setton:- Hi Tanaka Taro

Tanaka Taro:- Hi Kanra, Setton.

Tanaka Taro:- I'm moving to Ikebukuro.

Kanra:- Really? Maybe we could meet up.

Setton:- When are you moving?

Tanaka Taro:- Tomorrow.

Tanaka Taro:- Is there anything interesting in Ikebukuro?

Kanra:- There's the Dollars and the Black rider.

Setton:- Sorry I have to go.

-Setton has left the chat room-

Kanra:- Good luck Tanaka Taro

Tanaka Taro:- Thanks Kanra.

-Tanaka Taro has left the chat room-

-Kanra has left the chat room-

-There is no one in the chat room-

Ah, Mikado is coming today. Kida smiled as he made his way to the station. He was looking forward to seeing his old friend again. They hadn't seen each other since they were kids. He wondered if Mikado was still the shy, naive boy he had left behind. "Kida Masaomi." Kida frowned, great blue squares. Sorry Mikado, I'm going to be late.

Mikado stepped from the platform. So this was Ikebukuro. He stood by one of the pillars, waiting for his best friend. Excitement ran through him. A new city, Kanra had mentioned the Dollars and black rider. He could find out more about them. "Are you waiting for someone?" A voice spoke from the other side of the pillar. "He's running a little late. Kida Masaomi." Mikado spun around to the other side. There was no one there. "Don't worry Mikado-kun. You can stay with me." Who? The voice was creeping him out. How did they know who he was. "Don't think about running." Mikado felt a small pain in his arm. Everything went black.

Damn it, stupid blue squares. He scanned the station looking for his friend. Mikado? Where are you. He couldn't have left by himself, He would get lost. Kida smiled. Mikado was eighteen now, he wasn't a little kid that got lost. I'm sorry Mikado. "Excuse me. Have you seen a teenager with black hair and blue eyes?" Kida needed to know where he had gone. The guard at the barrier, faced him. "You would be Kida Masaomi?" The blond nodded. "He went back to Saitama, Mikado said he would come at a later date."

**Present**

"Doctor Kishitani. Come quickly." Shinra rushed in to Mikado's room. The teen was laying on the floor, thrashing as if he couldn't move. The straitjacket was flung across the room. Tears were rolling down his face, his blue eyes full of fear. His screams echoing through the padded room. "Please stop." It was the first time Shinra had heard the teen speak. "Agh! The boy had started bleeding. Thin cuts ran along his arms. "Sedate him quickly. Before he hurts himself." The nurse ran towards the thrashing teen, quickly preparing the injection. "Stop it!" The nurse dodged the teens flailing arms, sinking the needle into his side. "...Psyche...help..."

"Doctor Shinra. I heard Mikado had another of his fits." Shinra nodded. "Yes Tou-san. We had to sedate him. His straitjacket had been removed. How could he have taken it off himself?" Shinra watched his father. "We had a camera installed in the room. Somehow he took it off himself. This isn't the first time." Shinra looked through the window at the sleeping teen. "What if you put him in with the other patients?" Shingen shook his head. "We don't know how he would react. You saw what he was like today. We can't risk the other patients."

Mikado stared across at the wall. They had sedated him and put the straitjacket back on. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes never leaving the other side. A familiar figure stared back at him. Black hair, red eyes and a parka jacket, with a fur trim. Mikado didn't blink, neither did the figure. They continuously stared at each other. He couldn't look away. He wouldn't lose sight of his lover and his tormentor.


	2. Captive

**Captive**

**Past**

When Mikado awoke, he was blind and couldn't move. He was sure he was sitting on a floor. His arms were bound behind him,he felt the rope around his ankles. His tongue was dry, resting against the cloth in his mouth. Where am I? I remember waiting for Kida... Mikado tested the rope, it didn't move, if anything it got tighter, biting into his wrists. Click. The captive teen froze. Someone had entered the room.

Mikado bit the inside of his lip trying not to move. The footsteps came closer. One, two, three, four, five, six. The footsteps stopped. What was happening? Mikado flinched as he felt something move up his arm. A light chuckle came from above him. A hand moved across his forehead, fingers running down his cheek. He tried to back away, His back hitting the wall behind him. The hand roughly grabbed his chin, yanking it up. Mikado groaned into the cloth. The fingers trailed across his throat, down his chest. He couldn't see anything, but he felt every touch, no matter how soft. Help me. Where was Kida-kun?

Mikado felt the touch move lower, brushing the front of his jeans. I'm scared. His eyes were wet, he could feel the blindfold becoming damp. The cloth was removed from his mouth. Mikado gasped for breath, before something was shoved inside, moving along the roof of his mouth. The person was kissing him. His tears rolled underneath the blindfold, down his cheeks. The tongue wrapped around his own, making him feel sick. I'm scared. Kida-kun. Mikado bit down hard, tasting the iron in his mouth.

There was a sharp pain in his neck, something wet ran down, staining the top he was wearing. "Mikado-kun. Don't try that again" He was sure it was the man's tongue, that ran along the newly made cut, following the trail of blood. Mikado heard the rip of fabric, followed by a cold draft and a similar pain across his chest. He had been cut again. He could feel the blood, run down his stomach, pooling at the top of his jeans. His captor's tongue followed. "Please let me go." Fingers dug into Mikado's arm. The teen panicked. The man was dangerous. He was going to hurt him.

**Present**

Mikado stared ahead as usual. He couldn't break eye contact with the man opposite him. He heard the door open. "Mikado-kun. Can you hear me?" He didn't give an answer. The door closed, locking them both in. "Mikado-kun. I'm here to help." _He's lying. _Mikado smiled. It was the first time Psyche had spoken. The figure opposite him smiled gently. "Let me help. I know you're not crazy." _He can't help you. _"Mikado-kun. Before I was your doctor. I was a patient." Mikado broke eye contact, curious at what the doctor had said.

"There was a beautiful girl that lived with me. Her name was Celty Dullahan. She was slightly crazy." Shinra smiled, now that he had the teen's attention. "She believed that she didn't have a head. She would always wear a helmet. When she had photos taken, she would cut her head off." Shinra stopped. "What happened?" His doctor smiled, it was the first time Mikado had spoken. "I got used to it. I believed she looked better without her head. I loved her as she believed she was, headless. I came home just as she walked out of the shower. Celty had her head. So I cut it off. I held her down and cut through her neck. She was the most beautiful I had ever seen her. My beloved Celty was perfect." Shinra smiled sadly at his patient. "My father came home, as she bled out on the floor. Even when she was dead, she looked amazing."Mikado waited for him to continue. "After her funeral, my father had me committed here. After a while he filled in my Psyche evaluation. I was cleared as sane and my father allowed me to work here. You're my first patient."

Mikado faced the wall. _He's killed someone he loves. Maybe he can help you. _Mikado smiled. "You loved her?" Shinra nodded. "With all my heart. I regret what I did." Mikado lowered his head. "I shouldn't have killed him." Mikado focused on Psyche. Shinra, started writing on the pad he had brought in. "Why do you say that? After the state you were found in. Aren't you glad you're free?" _You're running out of time. _Mikado turned to him, his blue eyes wide and full of fear. "Because he's still here." Shinra made more notes. "He's dead Mikado-kun. He can't hurt you." The teen shook his head. "He's there. He will always find me." _Mikado-kun. He's coming. I'm sorry. _The teen smiled sadly. "Doctor. You should go now. I'm tired. I'll co-operate." Mikado's eyes flicked to the wall. "Psyche thinks you can help me." Shinra had never heard of Psyche. "Mikado-kun. I was sent here because I was supposedly crazy. There are a lot of people in this facility. I believe that you can all help each other." He finished his notes, leaving the room. They had made progress. He could help the teen.

_Mikado-kun. Please don't let him hurt you. _The teen stared at him. "It's okay Psyche. I love you." Mikado smiled. _I love you too. I'm sorry. _Mikado froze as the soft features disappeared, being replaced with a familiar cold smirk and a crazed gleam in both eyes. He can't hurt me He can't hurt me He can't hurt me. He can't hurt me. He can't hurt me. Psyche, I'm scared. He felt himself be dragged to the floor, his straitjacket being torn off and sent across the room. "Ne, Mikado-kun. Did you miss me?" Mikado blinked the tears from his eyes as the knife cut into his arms. Opening the wounds that had closed, leaving more scars. Proof that he couldn't escape. He would never be free. "Please stop. Izaya."


	3. No escape

**No Escape**

A/N:- Italics are Psyche. Bold is Izaya, when he's speaking to Psyche.

**Past**

Mikado cried out as he was cut again. "Please stop." The figure above him laughed. "Mikado-kun. I thought you were stronger than this. Aren't you the Dollars leader?" Mikado froze. No one was supposed to know about that. "Oh, was no one supposed to know about that." His legs were lifted, Mikado felt the blade, touch his ankle, as the rope was cut. His jeans were pulled from his legs. "Please stop." He received another cut, this time on his thigh. "This one is bleeding more." He felt his captor's tongue ran along the cut, too close to his crotch. Mikado flinched. "I'll stop. If you promise not to run. Well Mikado-kun?" The teen nodded, tears running down his face."Good, something bad will happen if you do. See you in the morning Mikado-kun."

Mikado was shivering. He could move his legs, but his arms couldn't move and he couldn't remove the blindfold. The teen rolled on his side, shivering at the draft across his legs. It was cold. Where was Kida-kun? How did he get out of this?

Mikado froze, as he heard footsteps coming towards him. No, hadn't his captor said he'd leave him until tomorrow? Mikado flinched as a large blanket was thrown over him. "Are you okay?" What? "Can you hear me? Are you okay?" The voice was similar, but softer. "Are you him?" There was a soft sigh. "No. I'm different." Mikado, felt himself being lifted. He was placed on a soft surface. The blanket covering him again. This person wasn't the same. "Who are you?" He felt the softness sink slightly. "I'm Psyche. I'm sorry Mikado-kun." He felt a hand stroke his hair. This one feels safe. Mikado closed his eyes.

**Present**

"Izaya, stop." Mikado groaned as the blade cut into him. His top was lifted, Izaya sliced across his stomach. "Ne, Mikado-kun. Did you think you could get away?" The teen sobbed as Izaya slid his hand underneath his waistband. _Izaya stop it. _**Go away. **_I won't let you hurt him. _**It's a bit too late for that Psyche. **Mikado gasped, as Izaya gripped his member. Damn my body. _Izaya please. _**If you don't shut up, I'll make it more painful for him. **"Mikado-kun. You're enjoying this." He lowered his head to the teens ear. "Or are you imagining, I'm Psyche?" Mikado couldn't stop his reaction. "Psyche would never hurt me." Izaya smirked. "You're right." Izaya pulled the teens boxers to his knees, pressing his fingers to Mikado's lips. "Suck." Mikado kept still. "You know what I'll do, if you don't.." Mikado opened his mouth, sucking on Izaya's fingers. _Izaya! Enough! _**Psyche. I warned you. **Izaya removed his fingers, shoving them into the teen. Mikado cried out. He should be use to this. It still hurt. Izaya moved his fingers inside him, until he brushed something. "Ah. Psyche." Izaya pulled his fingers out, undoing his jeans. "Ne, how cute. Mikado-kun, Psyche can hear every word you say." Mikado blushed _Izaya!_ **Should I let you hear him scream?**

"Good morning, Mikado-kun." Shinra walked into the room. "I was told you had to be sedated again." Mikado smiled sadly, facing the wall. "If it keeps up, I can't get you out of here or let you meet the other patients." _Tell him you were remembering something bad. _"Sorry Shinra. I was remembering something bad." His doctor nodded. "You managed to take off your straitjacket again and you were covered in cuts." Mikado just smiled. He couldn't explain it without sounding crazy. "Sorry Shinra. I'll try to stop it." _Mikado-kun. _Mikado smiled at the wall. "I won't have to be sedated again." The teen turned to him. "I want to meet the other patients." Shinra smiled, taking out his notepad. "I want you to tell me what happened when you first came to Ikebukuro. If it hurts too much you can stop."

"I think Izaya drugged me." Shinra wrote it down. "This was Izaya Orihara?" Mikado nodded. "I didn't know it at the time. He kept me in his apartment. At first I was tied up and blindfolded." Shinra jotted it down. "Did he do anything to you?" _You can do this, Mikado-kun. _"At first he just cut me. My neck, my chest. He left me alone, after he made me promise not to run." Shinra put the pen down. "What did you do?" Mikado smiled. "I couldn't do anything. He had untied my legs, but not my arms and I still had the blindfold. Psyche made sure I was warm. He watched over me." Shinra finished his notes. "Mikado-kun. Who is Psyche? You keep referring to him." Mikado smiled at the wall. _Go ahead Mikado-kun. _"Psyche was Izaya's other half. The kind half." Shinra closed his pad. "Mikado-kun. What do you mean by other half?" Mikado turned back to him. "Izaya's other personality. Psyche came out when Izaya was asleep." Shinra sighed. Izaya was probably schizophrenic. "How did you feel about Izaya." Mikado lowered his head. "I hated him. For everything he did. I hated him." _It's okay Mikado-kun. _"And Psyche?" The teen blushed. "I loved him. He was so kind. He would protect me when he could." Mikado felt the tears roll down his face. "I loved him and I killed him. He told me to. He said it would be the only way, I could be safe." _Mikado-kun, Don't cry. _


	4. From bad to worse

**From bad to worse**

**Present**

_Mikado-kun. Please don't cry. _"You're doing well, Mikado-kun." Shinra smiled encouragingly. "Tell me about Izaya." _Be careful. He can hear you. _Mikado stopped crying, he couldn't wipe his tears away, so he let them dry, on his cheeks. "Izaya knew who I was, when I first came to Ikebukuro. He called me by name. At first he'd cut me lightly or touch me. He didn't do anything else. He'd make me promise to stay with him and then he would leave me alone." Shinra wrote everything down. "What changed, Mikado-kun?" _Mikado-kun. _"I broke my promise to him." Mikado lowered his head. "After he went to sleep one night, I tried to run." Shinra finished writing. "You didn't escape?" Mikado sighed. "No. I made things worse for myself."

**Past **

"How did you get over here, Mikado-kun?" The teen felt himself be lifted up. "I know you're awake ." The surface now underneath him was warm. He was sitting in his captive's lap. "Mikado-kun. Tell me, how did you get over here?" Shouldn't he already know. The teen gasped, as he felt the blade dig into his neck. "Psyche." A small laugh echoed in his ear. "So you two have met? He's interfering again." Mikado felt a hand move under the blanket. "Ne, Mikado-kun. Are you going to be a good boy today?" The teen swallowed, as the hand wrapped around him, squeezing lightly. "Please, stop." He received a cut across his cheek. The hand squeezed tighter, until he cried out. "Don't say that again."

"Who are you?" Mikado expected another cut. "You can call me Izaya." He hadn't let go of the teen. Mikado flinched at the fingers running up and down his arms. "Why me?" He didn't get an answer. The hand underneath the blanket started moving. His body couldn't help but react. Mikado lowered his head in shame, as he spilled himself. "Looks like you're enjoying this, Mikado-kun." The teen said nothing.

Mikado was left on the sofa. Izaya had left him alone for now. He could hear the faint sound of typing. Izaya was still in the room. Where had Psyche gone? Was he another of Izaya's prisoners? Mikado laid back, trying to ignore his grumbling stomach. "Almost forgot to feed you." He heard footsteps moving away and then coming closer to him. Izaya's fingers were jabbed into his mouth, forcing it open. He didn't know what he had been given to eat, except that it was easy to chew and slid down his throat. The fingers were removed, being replaced, by something plastic. "Drink." Mikado greedily drank from the bottle, the water wetting his dry lips. The bottle was snatched back, he felt cold droplets, go through the blanket. Mikado yawned. He felt so tired.

Throughout the days, he had spent with Izaya, his hearing was getting sharper. From the sofa, where he was, it was five steps to where Izaya used his computer, he counted ten steps, to where Izaya went, when it was getting late. He guessed that was the bedroom. Each time Izaya had left him alone, he would make sure, he drank water. Each time Mikado would fall asleep. He had woken up at different times. Eventually he had worked it out. Twelve steps to his right. Twelve steps and he would be free. He had to let Kida know he was alright and maybe he would see Psyche again.

Mikado waited until Izaya was asleep, to test it out. If he was right, all he had to do was worry about opening the door, with his hands behind his back. Izaya still hadn't given him back his jeans, leaving the blanket covering his lower half. Even if he got out, how would he explain it to everyone? He hadn't seen Ikebukuro yet, he had no idea, where to go.

Slowly he edged of the sofa, making sure his feet were on the floor. The blanket, was spread over him, curling behind his back. Mikado caught the edge with one of his fingers, pulling it into reach. At least he was covered now. Twelve steps. One, two. Izaya hadn't made a sound. Three, four. Almost halfway. Five, six. Don't rush. Seven, eight. Keep going. Nine, ten, eleven. Mikado stopped at twelve. He hadn't tripped, he had been as silent as possible. In front of him should be the door. Gently Mikado leaned forward, until he tapped the wooden surface. He was right. The door was here.

Now what? Mikado moved his forehead to the right, along the door, until he hit a thicker bit of wood. This must be the door frame. He moved his head down, as far as he could go, without falling. Nothing. Mikado moved upwards, wincing as the metal dug into his head. But he had found it. The lock. Maybe he could use his mouth? "Ne, Mikado-kun. What are you doing?" The teen flinched. He was so close. Quickly, he was almost there. Mikado tip toed, biting the bolt, if he could pull it down. He caught his lip, but it clicked down into the center. Why hadn't Izaya tried to stop him yet? Mikado used his teeth to push the bolt left. The teen sighed, he'd done it. Turning around, he used his fingers, to grip the lower door, pulling it open. Mikado could feel the breeze. Izaya still hadn't moved, The teen opened the door halfway. "You broke your promise Mikado-kun." Mikado cried out in pain, as the door slammed shut on his fingers. He felt Izaya's fingers, tangle in his hair, before he was slammed head first into the door. "You aren't allowed to leave." In his head, he could hear laughter, as he blacked out.

"Not bad, for the Dollar's leader." Mikado tried to lift his head, his ears were ringing."I was wondering what you would do Mikado-kun." Izaya was laughing at him. "I thought you would try and get Psyche to help you." Mikado didn't say anything. "You promised me you wouldn't escape." Mikado, could feel the cold floor underneath him. Izaya was still laughing, when the teen heard a loud thud, followed by a cracking sound. Mikado screamed, as he felt his ankle break. Izaya's foot still pressing down. "There we go Mikado-kun. That should stop you running."


	5. Progress

**Progress**

**Past**

Mikado was regretting trying to escape. Izaya left him where he was, on the floor crying and screaming. Another cloth was tied around his mouth, muffling his screams. Mikado heard a door slam and then he was on his own.

"Mikado-kun." Mikado opened his eyes. He must have blacked out from the pain. Izaya? "Mikado-kun, it's okay." Too gentle to be Izaya. Psyche? The cloth around his mouth was removed. "Psyche?" Fingers stroked his cheek. "It's okay, Mikado-kun." Mikado winced, as his ankle was grabbed. "Why did you try and run?" Mikado grit his teeth. "Why are you protecting him? He hurt me." Psyche sighed. "I'm not protecting him. I'm trying to help you." Mikado felt something being wrapped around her ankle. "You should have waited, Mikado-kun."

"Who are you Psyche?" Mikado tried to sit up. "Are you Izaya's captive as well?" He felt arms wrap around him. "Yes and No." Mikado relaxed in the grip. "Will you help me leave?" Psyche sighed. "Not now, I can't. Izaya isn't well at the moment. Mikado-kun, when you tried to escape you made things worse." Mikado lowered his head. He knew that. "Please for your own sake. Do as Izaya says. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Psyche, can I see you?" Mikado felt fingers run along the blindfold. "Mikado-kun." Fingers hesitantly lifted the blindfold. "Izaya doesn't mean what he does." The teens eye sight was blurry, it hadn't re-adjusted yet. "Psyche. Why do you keep saying that?" Psyche came closer, lightly kissing the teen. "Times up." Mikado sighed as the blindfold was flipped back down cutting off his vision. He had finally been able to see. He kept the image in his head, black hair, with pale red eyes and a soft smile.

**Present**

"Good morning, Mikado-kun." Shinra smiled as he walked in his usual notebook in his hand. Mikado stopped staring at the wall and looked up at him. "How are you feeling today? The nurses have reported that you haven't acted up in a while." Mikado nodded smiling. He said he would co-operate, make it seem like he had gotten better. He had asked Izaya not to rip off the straight jacket. He hadn't cried out when Izaya had cut him, he had let Izaya play with his body, keeping as quiet as possible.

"I've been given permission to introduce you to other patients." Shinra crouched down, undoing the straitjacket. "Come on Mikado-kun." _Mikado-kun. You'll finally get to see the sky again. _Mikado smiled, but didn't turn around. Shinra grabbed the teen's hand pulling him up,Mikado smiled as he was led through the door. The pair were standing in a long hall way, all the doors were the same, except for the name plates. _Mikado-kun. _Mikado smiled, Psyche was still with him.

"Almost there." Mikado was led to a corridor, filled with glass windows. _Look Mikado-kun, you can see the sky. _The teen stood still looking through the window. How long had it been,since he had last seen the blue sky, the white clouds or the sun? Shinra looked at his young patient. The teen had tears in his eyes. "Mikado-kun? When was the last time you were outside?" He didn't remember. Was it when he first came to Ikebukuro? No. He had been taken out of Izaya's apartment, covered in blood, his head lowered. His memory was fuzzy, wasn't it raining that day? "After I killed Izaya."

Shinra didn't take him straight outside. At the end of the corridor, was a small area, surrounded by glass. "We'll start here today, Mikado-kun." Shinra led Mikado to a seated area. "Mikado Ryugamine meet Anri Sonohara." Mikado smiled at the girl. _Mikado-kun. Be careful. That girl is cursed. _"Anri Sonohara this is Mikado Ryugamine."

Their first conversation didn't last long. Anri was quiet and withdrawn. Mikado kept wondering what Psyche meant by curse. She seemed normal enough. "How long have you been here Ryugamine-kun?" Mikado looked up helplessly. He didn't know. How many days had he been here? Six_ months, Mikado-kun. _"Ryugamine-kun?" Six months. Then how long had he been trapped in Izaya's apartment?

Mikado was silent as they walked back. "How did you feel meeting Anri-chan?" Mikado smiled. "She was nice." Shinra filled out his notes. Mikado was making progress. "She didn't seem crazy. Why is she here?" **Psyche already said she was cursed. **Mikado flinched, shivering as he glanced behind him. Izaya raised his hand waving at the teen. **They finally let you out? **Mikado kept walking as the arm wrapped around him. "She believes she is cursed. Anri-chan, believes she is possessed by a demon." **Not believes, she is. A disgusting human. **Mikado had never heard Izaya, speak badly about anything.

"Mikado-kun. There are a lot of people like you and Anri-chan." Mikado glanced in one of the windows. A woman sat rocking back and fourth, she was wearing a straitjacket, like Mikado's. "That would be Erika-chan. She's in here for murder, she won't be let out for a while."Mikado walked past the door. "Next time, you can try going outside."

Shinra escorted Mikado back to his room. The teen was a lot more talkative, he would freeze occasionally, but he was making progress. Maybe he was ready for the next step. Shinra filled out his notes. Maybe Mikado didn't have to be alone in his room anymore.

**Ne, Mikado-kun. You seem to be getting better at pretending. **Mikado was back in his room. This time Izaya was sitting behind him, an arm around his waist. "I don't want to be here anymore." Mikado lowered his head. "Where's Psyche?" Izaya tightened his grip. **Sleeping. You get to spend all day with me instead. **Mikado felt Izaya move his hand up the teens leg. His other hand going under his top. **It's easier now you don't have that stupid jacket. **Izaya bit down harshly on the teens neck. **You're not saying anything, Mikado-kun. That's no fun. **"Psyche said you were sick." Mikado bit his lip, trying not to cry out at Izaya's touches. This was still Psyche's body, just Izaya's personality. **Psyche doesn't know how to mind his own business. **"Izaya, please can you stop?" **You're not learning Mikado-kun. **Mikado winced as Izaya's grip tightened. "Izaya, let me go." Mikado looked up into Izaya's face. "I'm not Shizuo." _Mikado-kun! No! _Izaya froze his hands staying where they were. Mikado paled, as Izaya's eyes became colder, his usual smile became creepier. _Mika- _**Shut it Psyche. **


	6. Possessive

**Possessive**

**Past**

"Good morning, Mikado-kun." Mikado stayed where he was. "I have a guest today, so you can't stay there." The teen froze as he was picked up. Where was he being taken? "Make a sound and I'll punish you for it." Mikado felt himself drop on something soft. "Stay here." Like he could move. Izaya walked out of the room, closing the door. The teen stretched, it looked like he was on a bed.

Kida sighed, knocking on the door. Mikado still hadn't contacted him. He had a feeling his friend was still in Ikebukuro. Leaving one way to get the information he needed. The information broker Izaya Orihara. Kida hated him and would rather not deal with him. But sometimes it was necessary.

The informant smirked at him, spinning in his chair. Kida moved towards the desk, keeping wary of Izaya. After everything he had done to him and Saki, The informant had slowly gotten worse since Shizuo had died. The citizens of Ikebukuro dreaded every time the informant appeared. "Izaya-san, I need some information." Izaya stopped spinning his chair. "Masaomi-kun. I've done so much to you and you still ask me for help? I didn't know you liked pain so much." Kida grit his teeth. "How is Saki-chan?" Kida smiled. "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her. Izaya-san, I need you to look for someone." Izaya leaned forwards. "It's going to cost you." The blond knew that, but he needed to know Mikado was safe. "I need you to find out where Mikado Ryugamine is." A loud thump made both of them look up. "What was that?"

Kida turned around, looking for what had fallen. "Another one that likes pain." Izaya sighed, standing behind him. "You can blame Mikado-kun for this." Wait Mikado was here? "I'm not letting you have him Masaomi-kun." Kida winced, as the blade cut into his throat. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Izaya was smirking as he knocked him out. "You're going to make sure, Mikado-kun does as he's told.

**Present**

Psyche. Where are you? Mikado bit hip lip, swallowing his cry as Izaya pushed into him. Psyche. Why didn't he take control back. He was stronger than Izaya. Wasn't he? **Psyche can't help you Mikado-kun. **Mikado leaned back against the wall. At least to the camera, it looked like nothing was happening, if any of the staff asked, he would have to make an excuse about why his pants were down to his knees most nights. Please Psyche. Come back. Izaya's hands were cold on his hip, his grip bruising. **He won't be around for a while. What did he tell you? Every time I was asleep, what did you two talk about? **Izaya moved forward roughly, Mikado whimpered, drawing blood from his lip. If he opened his mouth, he would scream. **Answer me, Mikado-kun. **Psyche.

**Past**

Mikado listened to the muffled voices. Before he heard a soft thud and loud footsteps coming towards him. The door was slammed backwards, Izaya stopping in front of him. Mikado hadn't known who else was in the apartment until Izaya had said Masaomi-kun. Kida was here, he was looking for him. Mikado had thrown himself from the bed, wincing as he hit the floor, hard. Please let that be enough. Kida-kun, I'm here. "So disobedient, Mikado-kun. It's a shame, poor masaomi-kun." The teen froze. What did Izaya do to Kida? He felt himself, be roughly picked up and thrown on the bed. "Ne, Mikado-kun. What else do I have to break, for you to stay with me?"

The cloth was taken from his mouth. Mikado felt Izaya's weight on him. "Masaomi-kun is in the other room." The teen tensed. "Since you tried to get his attention, I had to keep him quiet." Mikado shivered, as Izaya moved his hand over his chest, the other down his stomach. "What happens to him, depends on you. You get to choose Mikado-kun." Izaya took his hands from the trembling teen, sliding under the covers. Mikado laid where he was. Izaya would hurt Kida. Mikado had to do what Izaya wanted.

Mikado was still awake, long after Izaya had fallen asleep, he could hear his soft breathing. The teen shivered, he was cold. Lifting his legs, he slid them under the covers. Mikado froze as he heard Izaya's voice. Soft mumbling and sobs? "Sh-izu-ch-an." Mikado turned his head to Izaya in shock. Was he crying in his sleep?

"Mikado-kun." The teen opened his eyes, keeping his voice low. "Psyche?" Why would Psyche risk being so close to Izaya? "Your friend is fine. he has a small cut, otherwise he's okay." Mikado smiled. Izaya could still hurt him though. "Who's Shizu-chan? Why am I here Psyche?" He heard a soft sigh and movement on the bed. "Be careful Psyche, You'll wake up Izaya." Fingers gently stroked his cheek. "It's fine. He's too deep, to wake up." Mikado wished his arms were free, so he could touch Psyche as well. "Shizu-chan or Shizuo Heiwajima was Izaya's lover."

**Present**

Izaya had finally left him alone. When Mikado had woken up, his pants were back on and Izaya was no where to be seen. Mikado checked around the room panicking, He was relieved Izaya was gone, but so was Psyche. For the first time Mikado was on his own. Why would they leave him? where had they gone? The teen curled in on himself, what did he do now?

"Mikado-kun. How are you feeling?" Shinra was concerned as he looked in on his patient. "I'm alone. I don't want to be alone." The doctor was puzzled, by the teens change. Maybe this was happening because he was communicating with others. "You're not alone, Mikado-kun." Shinra, laid his notes down crouching by the teen. "I have spoken with my father and he has agreed you are progressing." Mikado looked away from the empty wall, curious to what his doctor was saying. "The hospital is starting a new project, we want to try putting similar patients together." Shinra was glad Mikado was focusing on him again. "We think that it will make recovery quicker, if two patients that have the same problems are put in the same room. What do you think?" Mikado stared at Shinra. The doctor had flipped open the other file he had with him. "The patient you would be with, is a boy younger than you. He was abused when he was younger. Aoba Kuronuma." Shinra closed the file. "Are you okay with this?" Mikado glanced at the empty wall, then back at the doctor and nodded.


	7. Manipulation

**Manipulation**

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

Izaya remembered every detail of their relationship. The first time he Izaya Orihara, raven haired trouble maker had been introduced to the tall, short tempered blond Shizuo Heiwajima." Shinra had thought it would be good for them to meet. Shizuo wasn't like the other humans. He was stupidly strong and reacted to everything Izaya said to him. So by the end of their school day, they were both sent to the school infirmary. Izaya covered in bruises, from the projectiles, the blond had managed to throw at him and Shizuo with knife wounds, none of them deep but it looked bad.

It wasn't the first time Izaya had seen him. He had always been watching his humans and the blond stood out. Every time he looked, he could see Shizuo from the corner of his eye. The teen felt excitement, what made Shizuo stand out. Izaya started following him.

Shizuo hated people getting close to him, every time someone would come up to him, he moved past them. Izaya wondered why Shizu-chan, as he now called him, didn't want to get close to his fellow humans. It was when Izaya walked past the classroom, he found out about Shizuo's temper. He wasn't sure what had been said, but the teen picked up the desk and threw it at the boy, standing at the back of the classroom. Shizu-chan was a monster.

When Shinra had introduced them, Izaya had smiled and called him Shizu-chan. They were his humans, so he could call them what he wanted. Shizuo didn't agree. "Don't call me that flea." Shizuo had taken an instant dislike to him. Izaya knew the blond hated him. But hate was still a feeling, he had a place in the monsters heart.

**Past**

Mikado had woken, as the bed moved. Izaya was awake. The teen closed his eyes, hoping he would be left alone. He tried not to think about what Psyche had told him about Izaya, or his best friend laying unconscious in the other room. Izaya hadn't gotten out of the bed yet, Mikado could feel the heat next to him. "Damn it Psyche. Stop doing that." Psyche? Was Psyche here?

"Mikado-kun. I know you're awake." Izaya sounded different than usual. "Get up, before I make you." Mikado felt him move from the bed, hearing the bedroom door open. What did he do now. It wasn't just him, he had Kida to worry about.

Izaya didn't do anything to him or Kida that day. He had shoved food into the teens mouth and left the apartment. Mikado heard the door slam shut. Was he angry because of Psyche? "Kida-kun?" Mikado wanted to run to his friend and check he was okay, but his ankle was still damaged and it felt like Izaya had put something around his neck, when he moved forwards all he felt was pain. "Kida-kun! Can you hear me?" He didn't get an answer. What did Izaya do to you?

**Present**

Izaya and Psyche still hadn't come back. Every time Psyche had angered Izaya, he would disappear. Mikado never found out where he had gone and he didn't want to risk asking him. His lower back still hurt, when he thought of him. Shinra smiled at the teen as he walked in. Mikado focused on the boy behind him. Mikado could tell he was younger, the boy who he guessed was Aoba was smiling. How can he smile, after everything? Shinra moved out of the way. Letting Aoba and Mikado meet. "Mikado this is Aoba-kun. You're new roommate." Aoba continued smiling. "Mikado-sempai, please take care of me." Kida. The boy reminded him of Kida, always smiling, happy Kida. His friend that was finally happy, wherever he was. Shinra Finished writing his notes, Mikado's file was finally getting filled up. "I'll leave you two to it." Both boys watched as he left the room. "Mikado-sempai, I was told they were putting patients with similar problems together. Does that mean you were hurt as well?" Mikado smiled sadly at Aoba. "Yes. I killed him though." The boy still smiled, moving closer to Mikado. "Same here. He survived, but I'm safe here." Mikado wished he was as well.

Mikado had no problem, being friendly with Aoba. It was like Kida was back. The boy smiled at everything, happily talking away, about the people he had met outside and the ones he had met in the hospital. "There are two patients, that have never been let out of their rooms. Erika and Walker." Mikado recognized the first name. "She and Walker killed people, but they were committed for the methods they used." Mikado waited for him to continue. "They killed people in the same way as manga or anime." What? "I wonder if they'll be put in the same room."

"Mikado-sempai. Do you mind me asking who you killed?" Mikado smiled sadly. "Izaya Orihara." Aoba's eyes lit up. "Seriously. That guys dead?" His smile got wider. "This is great. I wonder if his sisters know." Aoba watched the elder teens face drop. "I wouldn't feel guilty. They'll probably thank you." That didn't make Mikado feel any better.

"Who did you try to kill?" Mikado was curious, who could hurt a boy like Aoba. "My brother. It's okay. I know he loved me, it was just his way of showing it." Mikado still looked horrified. "And I gave him love back. I returned everything he did." Mikado felt a shiver go down his spine, ignoring it. "Eventually it went to far. I set the house on fire and blamed it on him. He's now in prison."

There was now no gap between them, as they sat next to each other, arms touching. Mikado didn't mind. Apart from what he had heard about Aoba's brother. The boy was harmless and in the same boat as him. Shinra was right. Maybe they could try and help each other. **Ne, Mikado-kun. I'm back. Who's the brat? **Mikado sighed, Aoba looked at him curiously. Izaya was back.


	8. Psyche

**Psyche**

**Present**

Mikado raised his head, Izaya was looking down his usual smirk on his face. **Mikado-kun. Who's the brat? **Aoba was looking at him in concern. "Mikado-sempai. Are you okay? you've gone pale." Mikado sighed and turned to him. "Would you think I'm crazy, if I said I was being haunted?" The younger boy froze, glancing around the room, expecting to see Izaya's ghost. "I don't know, that's why we're in here isn't it? Because we're all crazy." Mikado smiled, until he felt Izaya grip on his wrist. **Why is the kid here? **Well if Aoba was ok with it. "The doctors are putting patients with similar problems together." **Hmm. He doesn't look like he's gone through a lot. **

Aoba watched his sempai talking to the air in front of him. Was Izaya really there? Curious Aoba put his hand in front of Mikado and waved it around. Mikado panicked, as Izaya glared at the younger teen. He let go of Mikado's wrist, moving a step away from Aoba's face. **He can't see me, Mikado-kun. Only you can. **To prove it Izaya ran his finger, down Aoba's nose. The boy flinched, shivering but he couldn't see anything. **He might be fun to play with as well. **"Leave him alone." Mikado reached out to grab his wrist, only for his hand to go through. **You can only touch me when I want you to. **Mikado lowered his head, letting his hand drop, maybe having Aoba here wasn't such a good idea.

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

Izaya was having fun. Shizu-chan was easy to anger and filled up most of his time. School wasn't boring anymore. The blond had become obsessed with Izaya, dropping everything to chase him. Izaya smiled at the memory. Shizu-chan had been called out by a girl from another class. Izaya wasn't jealous, he just didn't want others getting close to his Shizu-chan. The girl had her head lowered, her face red, one finger nervously twirling in her hair. Izaya couldn't hear the conversation, but by the slight blush on the blond's face, he could guess.

Izaya casually walked around around the corner, looking in Shizu-chan's direction. The blond saw him instantly. Izaya watched as his eyes focused only on him, ignoring the girl. "Izaya-kun." Shizuo side stepped the girl and picked up the nearest locker, hurling it down the corridor. He could see Shizu-chan's face drop, when the girl screamed, running away. "Shizu-chan, that wasn't nice." Izaya turned and ran, Shizuo chasing him. Another school day.

**Past**

Mikado smiled into the kiss, Letting Psyche's tongue in his mouth. Both of them were on the bed. He couldn't see where Izaya had gone. His captor had been acting weird lately. Every time he woke up, he would be angry and leave the apartment. Mikado was fine with it, as long as he and Kida were left alone. But Izaya's moods were becoming unstable.

"Mikado-kun. Are you still feeling okay?" Mikado nodded, looking up into Psyche's eyes. The blindfold had been removed, every time Psyche had come to see him. "He hasn't hurt me anymore and I think Kida-kun is fine." If only he could touch the elder, like he wanted to. "Psyche, when can we leave?" Mikado lifted his hips into Psyche's hand. "Not at the moment. All three of us need to get away from Izaya." Mikado moaned as Psyche touched him "What are you doing to Izaya?" Psyche smiled. "Helping him and you. He hasn't hurt you lately." Mikado buried his head in Psyche's neck. "Thank you, Psyche. But he still scares me."

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

Izaya was hiding from the blond. Their chases were no longer enough for him. So for the past week Izaya had ignored him and kept his distance. Shizu-chan's hatred wasn't enough. He wanted the rest of the monster as well. He had blackmailed the weakest ones in Shizu-chan's classes, they told Izaya how the blond was behaving. From what they had told him. Shizu-chan missed him.

Being the unpredictable monster the blond was, he had managed to track Izaya down. Instead of being in class, Izaya spent most of his time high up, where he could look down on his humans. He hadn't expected Shizu-chan to find him. But there he was standing in the door way, his eyes fixed on the black haired teen. "Flea." Izaya expected him to pick up the nearest thing and throw it at him. He could jump from the roof to escape, but he didn't want to.

Instead he watched as the blond, slowly made his way to where Izaya was standing and sat down, lighting a cigarette. That was new. "Smoking is bad for you Shizu-chan." Shizuo scoffed at him, their eyes meeting before the blond looked away. "Are you afraid of me?" Where did that come from? "Shizu-chan is a short tempered monster, with stupidly strong strength."Shizuo looked down. "You too." Izaya was confused as the blond finished his cigarette and stood to leave.

"Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him. "Don't call me that flea." Izaya smirk disappeared. "I'm not afraid of you." For someone that hated him, Shizuo's face was radiant as he smiled at Izaya. So that was it Shizu-chan hated his strength, he hated that everyone was afraid of him. Izaya reached out, gripping the blond's wrist. "Shizu-chan." Before Shizuo could move, Izaya pressed him against the wall, their lips connecting roughly. "Are you afraid of me, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo's face turned red. "No. I'm not. Why are you avoiding me then?" Izaya joined their lips again, this time his tongue in Shizuo's mouth. "Because I don't hate you."

**Past **

Izaya woke up, his hand over his eyes. "Damn it Psyche." Again he was being shown bits of his past. When he was happy with Shizu-chan. He didn't want to go through it again. Shizu-chan wasn't here anymore, why did Psyche have to interfere? He turned his head at the soft moan next to him. Mikado-kun, he couldn't remember why he had taken him. At first he simple kept an eye on him over the chat room. He had only planned to watch the Dollars leader.

In the next room was Masaomi-kun. He wasn't supposed to be here either. But he was trying to take Mikado-kun back and the teen hadn't tried to escape anymore. At first he had knocked the blond teen out. Now he kept him sedated on the sofa. Masaomi-kun would only wake up if Izaya allowed him to. Mikado turned in his sleep, his face towards Izaya. He couldn't see the teen's eyes because of the blindfold. He was smiling softly, mumbling Psyche's name.

Izaya didn't know what Psyche did while he was asleep. But by Mikado's expression, he could tell the two had grown close. That was fine by him. If anything it made it easier. If Psyche didn't learn his lesson physically, maybe he would mentally. If Mikado broke, so would Psyche and he would stop showing him memories through his dreams.

**Present**

Aoba was still smiling, even as he carried on talking. **Does he ever shut up? **Mikado couldn't help but agree. "And then he was put in prison. I was alone for quite a bit until I met the Orihara twins. Mikado sat up paying attention. Mairu is okay, she's a bit of a troublemaker and she claims she's bisexual and then there's Kururi, she's usually quiet she says about one word a sentence. She's cute though. They usually come and visit me once a week, so I'll introduce you." Aoba finally stopped talking. He was happy Mikado-sempai was focused on him.

"When you meet them, you can ask the about Izaya." Mikado glanced at Izaya, he was quiet focused on Aoba. The teen shivered. "From what his sisters say, they have mixed feelings about him. I wonder if they laughed or cried, when they found out. They didn't say anything to me about it . I think they prefer their other brother. Wha-" Mikado watched as the younger teen flew across the room, hitting the wall. Mikado flinched at the dark aura surrounding Izaya. He moved in front of the fallen teen, picking him up by his throat. **Keep your mouth shut! **Izaya disappeared leaving a shocked Aoba, with a hand to his throat, staring at Mikado. "Was that Izaya?"


	9. Shatter

**Shatter**

A/N:- This chapter is pretty dark, I tried to lighten it up a bit.

**Present**

Mikado stood shocked, as he looked at the floor where Aoba sat. Why was Izaya so angry? Did Aoba hit a nerve talking about his family? Mikado slowly moved, he should have stopped the teen. He knew Izaya was in the room. "Aoba-kun? Are you okay?" Mikado crouched down beside him. "You were telling the truth." Aoba rubbed his throat. "I guess I pissed him off."

Mikado brushed his thumb down the younger teens face, wiping away the blood. "Mikado-sempai." Aoba stared at the older teen in concern, Mikado's face was pale and he was biting his lip. "I'm sorry, Aoba-kun. I'm sorry." He was doing it again. First Kida and now Aoba. This was why he hadn't co-operated at first. When Shinra came in to see them, he'd tell him he was crazy and that Aoba wasn't safe around him. It didn't matter, he had already been broken.

**Past**

Mikado felt his stomach tighten, he shifted in his sleep moaning. Fingers ran along his thigh, soft lips, teasing his nipples. "Ah! Psyche." Mikado flinched as teeth sank into his throat. His eyes flicked open, staring at the darkness of the blindfold. "About time you woke up, Mikado-kun." Izaya, why hadn't he left as usual? Before Mikado could say anything, fingers were forced into his mouth. "Make them wet, or it's going to hurt." Izaya had finally lost it. He was going to hurt him. Psyche, what do I do?

Izaya jabbed his nails into Mikado's tongue. It was a warning. Reluctantly the teen ran his tongue over Izaya's fingers. When it was enough, The fingers were pulled out of his mouth. Mikado felt his fingers move lower, he jerked as they were thrust into him. It hurt. Izaya roughly prepared him, before the fingers were removed. He shivered as he heard the sound of a zip. Psyche. Help. "Please. Don't." Izaya laughed. "You can blame Psyche for this." Mikado screamed, it felt like he was tearing. It hurt. Psyche. Help. He could feel something drip down his thigh.

Mikado let his tears flow. It hurt. Izaya was enjoying this. Each thrust felt like he was being ripped in two. Izaya gripped him roughly, moving his hand. "Does it hurt, Mikado-kun?" In the other hand, Izaya held his blade, making small cuts. "Do you hate me?" Mikado whimpered, as Izaya moved, his lower half ached, he was sure it was blood trickling from his entrance. Izaya thumbed his slit, before hitting his prostrate for the first time. Mikado felt ashamed as his body reacted, spilling his seed. Damn it. Would Psyche forgive him?

"Ah, we stained the sheets, Mikado-kun." Mikado tried not to listen. "Look at the red and white." He felt sick. I'm sorry Psyche. He could still feel Izaya inside him. "Ne, Mikado-kun. Tell me how you feel." Mikado grit his teeth, as Izaya thrust into him again. "I-I hate you." Izaya laughed, reaching for the blindfold. "I didn't hear you." He undid the the blindfold, slowly taking it off. "I hate you!" Izaya smirked down at him, as he released inside him. "Psyche?" Mikado felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

"Shizu-chan. I love you." Izaya made marks down the blond's torso. They had been going out for a year now. Izaya would need to speak to Shizuo later. Half the time they spent in Shizuo's apartment, waiting until his parents and brother were out. The other half was at school, skipping lessons to go to the roof top or the showers. "Me too, Flea." They were currently in Shizuo's bed. Izaya slipped the blond's member out of his boxers, running his fingers over the flesh. "I-Izaya. Ngh!"

"Aniki, I'm back." Shizuo froze as the door opened. "Aniki?" Shizuo blushed underneath Izaya, staring stupidly at his brother. "K-Kasuka." Izaya smirked, looking between Shizuo and Kasuka. Kasuka's face was blank. "What do you want for dinner, Aniki?" Shizuo gaped at the question. "He's fine with anything, Kasuka-kun." Kasuka nodded, closing the door as he left. "Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan, aw are you embarrassed? Shizuo blushed. "Shut up, flea."

**Past **

Izaya groaned turning over. Psyche was pissed with him. It wasn't only when he was asleep now, Even when he was awake, Psyche was unlocking his memories. As he looked up, he could see Mikado, huddling in the other room with Kida. Izaya groaned laying back on the bed.

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

Izaya and Shizuo stood on the rooftop, skipping class as usual. Shizuo lit up a cigarette. "Shizu-chan, have you thought about what you want to do after school?" Shizuo glanced across at him. "What do you mean? Izaya smirked. "Shizu-chan. I meant once we leave school for good. What do you plan on doing?" Shizuo sighed. "I don't know. Everyone hates me because of my strength, flea. The only one that doesn't is you." Izaya smiled. "I could take care of you, Shizu-chan. We could live together." Shizuo finished his cigarette. "So what would that make me? Your pet?" Shizuo smiled, taking Izaya's chin. "We can move in together, but I'll find my own way." Izaya moved their lips closer together. "We'll see."

**Past**

Psyche sighed, in the end Izaya had knocked himself out. The memories were too much for him. He had never hated Izaya as much in his life. As he lay on the bed, he could see out of the door way into the next room. Kida was still sleeping, Mikado was huddled up by his friend. His eyes never leaving Psyches. They were full of hurt,pain and betrayal. Damn you Izaya. "Mikado-kun. It's me Psyche." The blue eyed teen blinked,clinging to Kida. Izaya had finally untied him, but if he left, he would play with Kida instead. "Go away." Psyche felt those words cut into him. Mikado shakily stood and ran forward, slamming the bedroom door. "Go away!" His chest ached as he heard the teen on the other side, slide to the floor. Loud sobs filtered into the room. "Mikado-kun."


	10. Alone

**Alone**

**Past**

"Mikado-kun." Mikado flinched backwards. Ignoring the pain in his ankle and his rear, he ran to the bedroom door, slamming it shut, before his ankle gave way and he crumbled to the floor. "Mikado-kun." The teen sat outside the door and cried. Why would Izaya be so cruel? Pysche...Psyche was." Mikado slammed his head against him knees, he didn't want to remember. "Mikado-kun. Please listen to me." Go . He didn't want to see him. It hurts. "Mikado-kun."

Psyche hated Izaya. He had hurt Mikado in the worst possible way. His heart clenched as he listened to the teens pained sobs, outside the door. Psyche moved to the door, sitting down and leaning against the door. "Mikado-kun. I know it hurts. Please listen to me." Mikado didn't answer him. Psyche sighed. Whatever was between him and the teen, Izaya had destroyed. Psyche hated Izaya and he would make him pay.

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

"Shizu-chan." Izaya stepped up behind the tall blond, throwing his arms around his waist. "Did you miss me?" Shizuo groaned as the black haired teen, nibbled on his neck. "Flea, stop that." Izaya laughed. "Are you sure Shizu-chan? This part here is saying otherwise." The blond flushed crimson, as Izaya moved his hand. "How did you afford the hotel?" Izaya slid his hand into the other's school pants. "It doesn't matter. We won't be disturbed here." Shizuo moaned as Izaya gripped his flesh. "Don't leave any marks." Izaya unbuttoned his shirt. "What are you worrying about? Kasuka already knows."

Izaya smirked down at Shizuo, how did the monster look so cute? The blond gripped Izaya's arm, as the raven thrust into him. "I-Izaya." Izaya loved the sound of the monster calling his name. His monster. "Shizu-chan." If this moment could last forever.

"Flea, What would you do if I disappeared?" They were standing on the rooftop as usual, skipping class. "That's not funny, Shizu-chan." Shizuo breathed out smoke. "Answer the question." Izaya smirked. "I'd chase you to the ends of the earth. You'd never be able to get away from me Shizu-chan." The blond laughed. "And if I died?" Izaya wasn't happy with the way this was going. "That's not going to happen." Shizuo sighed. "Answer the question, flea." Izaya paused, looking down on his humans. "If I lost you, I'd probably go mad." Both of them lapsed into silence.

**Past**

Izaya wasn't as kind as Psyche. When he regained control, stood up and pushed the door. "Go away." Izaya smirked, oh dear Psyche, It looks like Mikado-kun hates you. "Mikado-kun, if you don't move I'll hurt you." Slowly the teen moved away from the door. Izaya pushed open the door and looked down. The teen was in a ball on the floor. "Mikado-kun." Izaya crouched down, Mikado flinched under the touch.

Izaya moved past him, standing to check on the unconscious teen. He needed another injection. Mikado-kun needed medical care as well. He couldn't let his precious humans get sick, he wouldn't lose anyone else. Izaya flipped open his phone, calling the only doctor he knew. Shinra would keep his mouth shut.

**Present**

Mikado sat back against the wall. Shinra had come in and taken Aoba away for medical treatment. The doctor was now standing in front of the teen. "Mikado-kun, How are you feeling?" Shinra had his notes open. "I'm okay." Shinra nodded. "I need to know what happened between you and Aoba-kun." Mikado lowered his head. "I don't know. One minute we were talking, the next he was against the wall." Shinra lowered his pen. "Mikado-kun, I need the truth." He wouldn't believe him. "Is Aoba ok?" His doctor sighed. "He will be fine, once we figure out what happened, you two might be allowed to stay together." The teen looked up meeting Shinra's gaze. "After what you told me about Celty-san, do you believe in anything?" The doctor nodded. "I'm being haunted by Izaya's ghost." Shinra stopped writing. "Aoba was talking about his family and he got angry."

Shinra smiled. "You finally told me the truth." Mikado gaped at him. "Wait you believe me?" The doctor sat next to him, so the camera couldn't see them clearly. "I didn't tell you did I? I grew up with Izaya and Shizuo. I know perfectly well what Izaya is capable of. Is he here?" Mikado looked in front of him. "No, he disappears, when he feels like it." Shinra nodded. "Same as usual then. He was like that in high school. He and Shizuo would always be on the rooftop." Mikado turned to him. "If you knew this, why didn't you tell me?" If Mikado had known, he would have said something straight away. "Because it wouldn't be progress, you need to tell me what you know, what you see, how you feel. I can't give you all the answers Mikado-kun." Mikado let his head drop and hit his knees. "Don't be so shocked, Mikado-kun. No one in this hospital is crazy, well maybe Erika and Walker. But if someone tells you something, it's probably true."

Mikado thought back to what Aoba had said, before Izaya had thrown him into the wall. "Do you know if Izaya had a brother?" Shinra tilted his head. "I remember him mentioning a brother, Shizuo would know more than I would." Shinra stood, walking towards the door. "I'll check up on Aoba-kun. Be careful Mikado-kun. The last time I saw Izaya, he was unstable."

Mikado leaned back against the wall. Shinra had known all along. Aoba-kun was gone, so was Izaya and so was Psyche. The teen was alone._Finally, I've been waiting for ages to talk to you. _Mikado jolted in surprise and looked up, in front of him was a tall teenager with blond hair, wearing a school uniform. "Who are you?" The teen smiled. _I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. Sorry Kid. I need your help. _


	11. Messed up

**Messed up**

**Present**

_Kid. Can you see me? _Mikado sighed, he wasn't going crazy. "You're Shizuo Heiwajima?" The teen nodded. "And you need my help?" _Yes, that's it. _"I don't see how I can help you. I'm stuck in this hospital." The teen smiled at him. _I don't need you to leave this place. I need your help with Izaya. _Mikado flinched at the name. "I don't think I can." Shizuo sighed. _I've always been watching over Izaya, since I died. I know what he's done and how unstable he is. I wanted to help, but he can't see me. He's closed his heart off. _Mikado could see the blond loved Izaya. "If you can't get through to Izaya, what about Psyche?" If Shizuo had been with Izaya, he would know about his split personality.

_Psyche wouldn't be able to help. He's more concerned about you. He really loves you. _Mikado blushed. He loved Psyche as well. _And even if he did care, Izaya had him locked up after I died. _The teen was slightly confused. Shizuo spoke as if Psyche was another person. "What do you mean locked up?" Shizuo sat down in front of him. _After I died, Izaya didn't want to lose anyone else. He would either keep himself as detached as possible, or in your case... _Shizuo looked away._ He made sure to keep an eye on his sisters, but Psyche wanted to help him. I watched as he was taken away. _Mikado could feel a headache coming on. Shizuo was confusing him.

"I don't understand. How can Izaya lock up his other personality?" It was Shizuo's turn to look confused. _What do you mean? Izaya doesn't have another personality. _Shizuo realized what the teen meant. _You didn't know. Of course you wouldn't. _Mikado waited for an answer, cursing under his breath as Izaya reappeared. **Mikado-kun. Did you miss me? **_Psyche is Izaya's twin brother. _Izaya moved in front of the teen, waving his hand in front of his face. **Is there anyone home? **Mikado mind was racing, he didn't understand what Shizuo said. Why did Izaya have to come back?

Mikado ignored Izaya turning his attention to the other ghost. "You said he can't see you?" Shizuo nodded sadly, trying to get close to Izaya. **Who are you talking to? **Mikado ignored him. "What you said before, what did you mean?" **Mikado-kun, have you actually gone crazy? **_I can't explain it myself. They have some kind of connection, that allows them to switch bodies. It creeped me out the first couple of times. Will you help me? _Mikado resisted the urge to push Izaya away, but he knew that would be stupid. "If I help you, can you show me where he is?" Izaya looked genuinely confused. _If you help me get through to Izaya,You can be with Psyche. _Mikado smiled, he could see Psyche again, the real one. He finally looked at Izaya. He had only slept with Izaya, he had only killed Izaya. **Mikado-kun, who are you talking to? **Mikado smiled. "I didn't kill Psyche." Izaya flinched backwards.

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

"Shizu-chan, these are my sisters Mairu and Kururi. Shizuo focused on the teen standing next to Izaya, they looked identical. "And this is my twin brother Psyche." Shizuo smiled, where Izaya wore black his twin wore white. "Pleased to meet you Shizuo-san." As they made their way to Izaya's bedroom, he could here the twins talking. It was the most comfortable he had seen Izaya. "We got bored and skipped class. Me and Shizu-chan spend nearly all our time on the rooftop or in the showers." Izaya laughed as Shizuo turned to glare at him, Psyche was blushing, matching the colour of his headphones. "Look Shizu-chan, Psyche is so red." The blond felt sorry for him.

"You really like my brother don't you?" Izaya had gone to get some drinks, leaving Shizuo and Psyche alone. "Yeah, I do. I hated him at first, but he's grown on me." Psyche nodded. "Take care of him Shizuo-san." Shizuo smiled at the teen, he was so worried about his brother. He didn't know what to do, when Psyche fell forward unconscious. "Psyche-san?" Shizuo shook the teen lightly, relieved when he sat up. "Are you okay?" Psyche smiled at him, crawling over to the blond. "What are you doing?" He cursed as he was pushed backwards. "Psyche-san! What are you doing?" The teen smirked. "Come on Shizu-chan." Since when did Psyche call him Shizu-chan? The blond gasped as Psyche crashed their lips together. Shizuo froze as he heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Izaya, I told you not to do that?" Shizuo backed away, trying to figure out what was going on. Izaya stood in the doorway, watching them. "I'm sorry Shizuo-san." Shizuo looked between them. He looked up at the teen hovering above him. "Izaya?" The teen in white laughed. "Yep, surprised Shizu-chan?"

What was going on? The teen above him cried out, turning to glare at his twin who was by the door, pinching his arm. "Ow, Psyche that hurts." Izaya moved away from Shizuo. "I told you not to do that when we're awake. It hurts." Izaya sighed. "Fine, I just wanted to Show Shizu-chan." Psyche moved across the room. "Don't do that, in my body." Izaya laughed. "See how innocent my brother is Shizu-chan? He can't say the word sex." Psyche blushed. "When you get a lover, I'll let you use my body." Though Psyche was so shy, he'd probably have a hard time finding someone. "Izaya, switch." Shizuo gaped as both teens fell to the floor. Seconds later both of them woke up. The teen dressed in black ran over to him. "Shizu-chan." What was with these twins? Psyche left the room as Izaya pushed Shizuo down.

**Past **

Izaya growled, so many damn memories. He didn't think Psyche would be this vengeful, but then again Mikado-kun was his first love. Like Shizu-chan was his. Shinra had patched Mikado up, though he had to drug him first. Shinra didn't want to be involved in a kidnapping. Like Shinra could argue, he had a secret of his own. He could see Mikado was finally waking up.

Mikado opened his eyes, looking at the bandages wrapped around his ankle. His cuts had been taken care of. He froze as he looked up. Was this Izaya or Psyche? He knew as soon as he spoke the first word. "Mikado-kun, are you okay?" This was Psyche. Izaya would never be kind. He wanted to run away, but he would have to face Psyche sooner or later. "Psyche, what's going on?" Mikado flinched as Psyche kneeled beside him, kissing him softly. He still loved him. Even if he was another personality, Mikado wasn't stupid he had guessed. Mikado kissed him back, letting Psyche roam his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, pulling Psyche on top of him. Psyche broke the kiss, hovering over the teen. "That's not fair, Mikado-kun." Mikado froze. He was wrong it wasn't Psyche, this was Izaya. "Anyone would think you don't like being with me." Mikado panicked, Izaya was acting. He couldn't tell them apart.


	12. Drowning

**Drowning**

**Present**

**Mikado-kun. Who are you talking to? **Izaya thought at first the teen had finally lost it. Mikado was ignoring him, talking to thin air. He jolted back as the teen finally turned to him. "I didn't kill Psyche." He wasn't supposed to know that, to Mikado Psyche was his other personality, the one he used to control the teen. After all he wouldn't be able to love one without the other. **Why do you say that? I'm a ghost here. ** Mikado stared in front of him again, before turning back to Izaya. His eyes had changed, there was a confidence that wasn't there before. "Psyche is your twin brother, right?" Ah so he did know, which brought back the question. How? **How do you know that? **"Can I tell him? It might help." Izaya was beginning to feel uneasy, in his heart he had a feeling who the teen was talking to. "The other ghost told me."

Izaya looked around the room. **It's only me here Mikado-kun. **The teen shook his head. "He says you can't see him." Izaya felt the need to leave, maybe he should bother Psyche again. **Who? **Izaya needed to know. Mikado reached out to the other ghost. "He's a teenager." He should have left. "He's still wearing his school uniform, a shirt and a blazer." Izaya felt his pulse quicken, even though he was dead. "Oh, he has blond hair." Shizu-chan. It couldn't be anyone else. "Izaya?"

Mikado looked at Shizuo. "What's wrong with him?" The blond reached out to touch the raven. _He's in shock. He didn't expect to hear about me again._ Shizuo smiled sadly, still gazing at Izaya. _The only one that knew about our relationship was Shinra and Psyche_. Mikado watched as the blond stood, moving as close to Izaya as possible. Izaya couldn't see him or feel him. _Izaya, I love you._

Psyche didn't need to interfere this time. Memories crashed down on him, everything he had kept to himself. He could feel himself drowning. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. He remembered when they were happy, just the two of them. Their first date, Izaya had taken them to a restaurant. It had ended with Shizuo throwing the table and food at another couple who had called them gay. Their second date had gone better, a walk through the park. Izaya remembered going to the bakery after. He had sat happily watching Shizuo eating a large piece of cake. Then Shizuo had died. Shizu-chan had left him on his own. _Izaya, let me help. _**Go away Psyche, I don't need you. **Shizu-chan.

_He wasn't ready yet. _Shizuo wanted to wrap his arms around the shocked ghost. "How did you die, Shizuo-san?" _I knew I was going to die eventually. I was born with a weak heart. My strength didn't help. Every time I lost my temper, I was risking my life. _"Did Izaya know?" Shizuo turned to look at Mikado. _Not at first. I died protecting him. I was glad he lived, but he's hurt you kid. _Mikado sighed. "If it wasn't for Izaya, I wouldn't have met Psyche." _Try to talk to Izaya, he's the only one that can show you where Psyche is._

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

"Shizu-chan, are you here?" Izaya bounded onto the rooftop. He paused as Shizuo was crouched over. "Shizu-chan?" The blond finally straightened. "Sorry, I think I'm coming down with something." Izaya observed him, as the blond walked towards him. "Did you miss me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya pulled the blond down into a kiss. "It was quiet for once." Izaya hit him playfully. "That's not nice Shizu-chan."

It happened again. Izaya kept out of sight, as Shizuo crouched on the ground breathing heavily. Something was wrong. He watched concerned as the blond gripped his chest. His mind went back to when Shizuo had asked him, what he would do if he died? Izaya had thought the question was weird. Seeing shizuo like this for a second time, Izaya felt an uneasy feeling rip through him. Something was wrong with his Shizu-chan. Leaving Shizuo where he was Izaya left school early.

Izaya was good at gathering information, it came easy to him. It took him seconds to hack into the medical database and pull up Shizuo's record. Izaya scrolled through the pages. When Shizuo was young he had a hard time of controlling his strength. Not that it was any better now, but Izaya read through how many times he had broken his bones due to it. Izaya stopped moving the mouse. There was an added notes from his doctor at the time. Izaya bit his lip as he read what was wrong with his lover.

_Shizuo Heiwajima has been admitted to hospital again, for breaking his bones in his chest and arms. Shizuo is aware that he needs to control his strength, due to his abnormal strength this puts a risk on both of his bones and heart. Shizuo was born with a weak heart, he has suffered attacks after using his strength. If Shizuo learns to control his temper and strength, he should live a healthy adult life. _

But he hadn't. Izaya knew that, he had seen Shizuo lash out. The blond had thrown vending machines at him. Though he had disappeared almost straight after. _What would you do if I died? _Izaya placed his head in his hands. Why hadn't Shizu-chan told him? The blond couldn't control himself, no matter how hard he tried. Izaya would need to help, keep him calm. He wouldn't let his Shizu-chan die.

**Past**

"Mikado-kun?" The teen looked up at Izaya or was it Psyche? He didn't know. "It's me Psyche." Mikado didn't say anything, he had fallen for this trick every time so far. Instead of coming closer. Psyche sat down where he was. "Has he hurt you anymore?" It was another trick, Izaya pretending to be Psyche. That was Izaya's latest game. See how long it was until Mikado realized and then hurt him. His ankle was healing, he could somehow take Kida and run. No he couldn't. He couldn't leave Psyche, he loved him.

"Mikado-kun. Has Izaya hurt you?" Mikado was tired with this game, haven't you had enough? Izaya. He turned away, trying to block out the voice. "Mikado-kun. Please don't ignore me. I want to help." Don't listen. Don't fall for it again." He watched as Psyche crawled towards him. "I'm Psyche, I won't hurt you." Mikado leaned his head back against the wall. Izaya was getting better with his acting. Psyche reached his side and he didn't move. "Mikado-kun. I love you." He couldn't ignore it. Tears rolled from his eyes. "Psyche?" The elder nodded. "Mikado-kun. I'm sorry he hurt you." Psyche wrapped his arms around the teen. "I'm so sorry." Mikado hesitantly moved his arms. Please don't be Izaya. "I'll fix this. I promise, Mikado-kun." The teen rested his head against Psyche. He was tired. One last time, he would believe the person in front of him was Psyche. "I want you."

Psyche looked at the teen. "Mikado-kun. I don't think that's a good idea." Mikado gripped onto him. "Please, Psyche." Psyche stayed where he was, watching as Mikado let go of the blanket he was holding. Psyche ran his fingers lightly over each cut, Izaya had made. "Please, Psyche." But this wasn't his body. Mikado placed his fingers over Psyche's.

Mikado knew it was still Izaya's body, but this was Psyche and Psyche wouldn't hurt him. He shivered as Psyche ran is tongue over each cut Izaya had made, most of them had stopped bleeding and should scab over. It was the same tongue, that had been plunged into his mouth. Psyche stopped as he felt Mikado start to shake. This was Psyche, not Izaya. But it was Izaya's hands and his mouth. Mikado remembered those hands, so gentle now, but they had dug into his sides, leaving angry red marks, those fingers had scraped against his inner walls. Psyche moved back from the teen. "I'm sorry Psyche." Mikado looked up at the man he loved and felt sick. Psyche smiled sadly at him, it looked weird seeing it. Izaya would never smile like that. "It's okay Mikado-kun." Psyche didn't attempt to touch him. He checked on Kida, before going into the bedroom. He wondered if Mikado would ever be able to touch him, even in his real body, he was Izaya's twin, apart from the eyes and softer expressions, they looked the same. Who was he kidding? He had seen the fear in the teen's eyes. Mikado only saw Izaya.


	13. Death

**Death**

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

"Are you sure that's safe?" They were on the rooftop as usual, this time they were both skipping p.e. "It's the only thing, I'm interested in." Shizuo sighed looking at his lover. "But getting involved with the yakuza? You'll get into trouble." Izaya knew he would get this response. Shizu-chan cared about him too much and Izaya felt the same. "I'll be fine. I'm too smart to get in trouble." Shizuo sighed again. "Just don't call me every time you get into trouble."

Izaya winced. He shouldn't have told him. Shizuo wasn't allowed to use his strength. "So where are we going after school?" The blond groaned. "Russian Sushi, again?" Izaya grinned. "It's the best. You should lay off the cakes and try some." They wasted the rest of the afternoon talking about pointless things. But it was one of Izaya's best memories. Any time he spent with Shizu-chan he treasured.

Izaya was at his locker, talking to a couple of his humans. He didn't remember their names. He stopped the conversation when Shinra ran up to him frantic. "Izaya. You have to stop Shizuo." A few kids ran through the entrance screaming. Shizu-chan had lost his temper. Izaya ran out of the building, watching as the blond ripped up the school gate. Which idiots would provoke his Shizu-chan? Izaya took out his knife, making his way towards the blond.

The group of teens were easily taken care off. But Shizu-chan had still used his strength. Izaya kept an eye on him as they walked back into the school building. The blond was sweating slightly, but anyone else would think he was fine. "I'm going to the nurses office for a bit." Izaya glanced over to him. "I'll see you during break." Izaya nodded. He stood in the middle of the corridor watching Shizu-chan walk away.

"Are you okay Izaya?" The teen put his lunch down beside him, he didn't feel like eating. "What do you mean?" Shinra watched him. "You seem different lately. Did something happen between you and Shizuo?" What should he tell him? "I was thinking of ways to calm Shizu-chan down." Shinra leaned forward thinking. "Have you tried meditation? Though I don't think it will work." Izaya stood up. "Wait where are you going?" The teen ignored him, making his way to the nurses office.

Izaya pulled the door open. This was the fifth time, Shizuo had come here. Shizu-chan couldn't control his own strength. He made his way quietly inside. The nurse wasn't in the room. Izaya made his way to where the blond usually slept. "Shizu-chan." The blond groaned as Izaya crawled over him. "Flea, what are you doing here?" Izaya moved his hand inside the blond's shirt. "You're missing lunch." Shizuo sat up. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

Shizu-chan was losing control easier every time. He spent most of the school days in the nurses office or with Izaya on the roof top, but their time together was getting shorter. Izaya had told the nurse, he was feeling ill lately, just so he could sit with his monster. Shinra watched him concerned. It was the first time Izaya felt his mind slip. Shizu-chan became an obsession, the most important person to the teen. He refused to lose him, even if he had to protect the blond from himself.

**Present**

Mikado stared at the space where Izaya had been. "Where did he go?" _Where he usually goes. Either to see Psyche or visit my grave. When I first died, he didn't move for weeks. _Mikado met the Shizuo's gaze. _The only one who can help us is you. _Mikado nodded. After what he had seen, he felt the need to help Izaya.

Mikado glanced up at the sound of the door opening. "Mikado-kun. How are you?" Shinra smiled down at him. "I'm here to bring Aoba-kun back." The smaller teen stepped into the room and smiled at Mikado. "Make sure you two get along." Mikado nodded, wondering if it was such a good idea. Shizuo was still next to him. _I have to make sure he's okay. I'll be back later. _Mikado didn't move as he disappeared.

"Is he here?" Mikado shook his head. "He's gone for now." Aoba smiled, sitting next to Mikado. "Sorry about before, Aoba-kun." The younger teen shook his head still smiling. "It's fine, It wasn't your fault." Mikado ignored how close the younger one was getting.

**Past **

Psyche, Izaya, Psyche, Izaya. Who was who? Did Psyche even exist? Who was it, standing on the other side of the room watching him? Was it Izaya or Psyche? They looked like they were about to cry. Mikado felt the pain rip through him. If it was Psyche. What was he doing? It looked like Mikado had broken his heart. But if it was Izaya. If he was playing another game?

This was how it would usually go. He waited for Izaya to take control and move towards him. "Mikado-kun." He hated how that voice sounded soft. Made him think it was Psyche. Their hand ran softly down down his arm. It was the soft caring touches that made him flinch. "It's okay Mikado-kun." But it wasn't. Why did he feel like it was Psyche? If he closed his eyes, he could see the gentleness Psyche had shown him. "It's okay, Mikado-kun. It will all be over." Mikado opened his eyes, feeling tears drip on his cheeks. "Psyche?" Mikado couldn't help but look up. The man above him was crying.

Psyche. It had to be, Izaya couldn't be that good of an actor. Psyche's fingers ran down his arm, lifting his hand slightly. A knife. Psyche had placed a knife in his hand. Why? "It's okay, Mikado-kun." **Psyche. What are you doing? **_Ending it. I won't let you hurt him anymore. _"Psyche? I don't understand." The man above him laughed. He had fallen for it again. This was Izaya. **Give me back control. **"You never understand, Mikado-kun." The touches became rougher.

Psyche hated doing this. He pinned the teen down, holding his arms above his head. **You think acting like me will work? **The look of hurt Mikado was giving him said otherwise. _We could have helped. You didn't have to go this way. Why didn't you just admit you were ill? _**I'm not the one in an asylum. **

"You and Psyche are so sweet, or maybe he never existed. Maybe it was all pretend." Mikado closed his eyes, the words flowing through his ears. Psyche did exist, he was gentle nothing like Izaya. "It's okay, Mikado-kun." Mikado gritted his teeth, why did Izaya have to use the same words as Psyche? "You'll stay here and I'll take good care of you." The grip tightened and Mikado shuddered. "And Kida-kun as well." Mikado froze. "He'll be a little bit harder than you to break. But then again, he's already broken." No no. He couldn't have hurt Kida. The smirk widened. "You seem surprised, Mikado-kun. I've known Kida-kun long before you came here."

_It's easy to act like an asshole. _**That's not nice, such a naughty brother. **_Goodbye Izaya. _Psyche cried out as the knife sank deep into his chest. _Go be with Shizuo. _**It's too bad. Now you'll be stuck where you are. **_If Mikado-kun, is happy. It doesn't matter. _Psyche didn't reply, he was focusing on Mikado. The teen was staring wide eyed, blood spilling over his hands. Psyche gently cupped his cheek. "It's okay, Mikado-kun. I love you." Moving away, Psyche left Izaya's mind.

Mikado shifted back, eyes fixated on the knife sticking out of his chest. What had he done? Was it over? Who did he kill? Izaya or Psyche? He had a feeling it was Psyche. Izaya stumbled back, a look of shock on his face, his eyes on the knife. "Damn Psyche." Mikado watched as Izaya coughed blood, falling to his knees. It was over. Izaya was gone. Psyche was gone. Everything was gone.

"Mikado. Mikado." He didn't know how long had passed. Through his tears he could see the familiar blond hair. Kida. "Mikado. We need to leave." Mikado felt himself, being picked up from the floor. He was covered in blood, dried blood crusted over his fingers. Izaya lay on the floor unmoving, his eyes open staring at the ceiling. "Mikado. We're leaving now." Kida half lifted, half dragged him through the door.

**Present**

He wasn't sure what had woken him. The room was dark. He shifted slightly, wondering why Aoba was laying on his chest. **You should stay away from him. **Mikado raised his head looking for Izaya. He was sitting opposite him. "Izaya?" **Yeah. It's me. **Mikado blinked, Izaya sounded different, he sounded broken. **Stay away from that one. He's dangerous. **Aoba? Mikado gently lifted the teens head from his chest. "Are you okay?" **I don't know. **His voice was flat. **I don't know anymore. **


	14. Obsession

**Obsession**

**Present**

**I'm sorry, Mikado-kun. **Mikado didn't know what to do, this wasn't the Izaya he knew. "What are you apologizing for Izaya?" He didn't want to see the dull red eyes looking at him. **Everything. Everything was my fault. **Mikado moved away from Aoba. "Why are you here Izaya?" **I don't know. I can't leave your side for too long. I've tried. **Well, that was something the teen hadn't known. Izaya wasn't here willingly.

"Shizuo said I was the only one who could help you both." He watched Izaya flinch at the name. **Did he say anything else? **Izaya had lowered his head again, his voice muffled. "He told me he's always been looking over you." Izaya's head came up sharply. **Why can't I see him then? Why isn't he here? **Mikado backed away slightly, a dark aura appeared around Izaya. **What's wrong? **Mikado waited for the aura to disappear. "There was a darkness around you." Izaya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're blocking Shizuo out." Izaya snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on the teen. "He can't get to you, because you don't want him to." **I see. **Izaya stared blankly at the single silver ring on his finger. **You should get some sleep, Mikado-kun. Remember my warning about that one. **Mikado followed his finger to the younger sleeping teen. When he looked back Izaya was gone. Mikado moved away from Aoba, curling in on himself. He would need to ask Shizuo about the darkness he had seen.

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

"What's wrong with you lately?" Shizuo asked Izaya as he brought their drinks in. "What do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya placed the glass of milk in front of the blond, taking the seat next to him. "I'm here nearly everyday now." Izaya smiled. "Isn't that what couples do?" Shizuo sighed. "Yes, but it's not what you do." Izaya pouted. "Shizu-chan is being mean." He leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo sat still staring at Izaya. "I love you too, Izaya." He emptied the glass to cover up his embarrassment. Izaya smiled moving closer into his side.

"Izaya, Shizuo." Izaya let out a breath as his brother came into the bedroom. "What do you want? Psyche." Psyche looked around the room, his gaze shifting to a sleeping blond on the bed. "I was making dinner, I wanted to know if Shizuo was staying." Izaya moved away from the sleeping teen. "He's staying for the night. If you make something, I can heat it up later." Psyche nodded turning away, he stopped as he reached the door. "Izaya, is everything okay?" His pink eyes met his brother's red ones across the room. "I'm fine, Psyche. You know me."

Psyche moved closer towards Izaya. "I do know you. That's why I'm worried." Izaya didn't move as he joined him on the bed. "You've been different the past couple of months. You won't let Shizuo out of your sight and you won't let me in your head." Izaya brushed Psyche's hand away, as it reached for his head. "Me and Shizu-chan, love each other so of course we'll always be together." He shot a grin at his brother. "And I'm keeping you out of my head, because my thoughts aren't exactly innocent at the moment." Psyche blushed retracting his hand. Reluctantly he left the room.

"Ah, don't worry Shizu-chan. Psyche always worries." Smiling he climbed over the sleeping teen, fingers running gently down his face. "It's okay, Shizu-chan. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll keep you safe." Izaya connected their lips, tasting milk and the slight tang of the sleeping drug. Izaya backed away, collecting the glass for a refill, in case the blond woke up.

"He's been sleeping for a while." Psyche noted as he entered the bedroom. Izaya looked up from his position on the bed next to Shizuo. "Have you tried waking him?" His pink eyes showed concern as they looked over the sleeping teen and his brother. Red eyes stared back. "He hasn't been well lately. It's better if he sleeps. If it gets too late, I'll wake him." He waited for Psyche to nod slowly, before his brother finally left the room. "See, Shizu-chan. Psyche worries too much." Izaya lifted the covers over them, wrapping his arms around the blond. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan."

**Past **

"Mikado, can you hear me? Mikado!" Mikado blinked looking blankly at the wall. A muffled voice called his name. "Mikado! It's me Kida. I'll get some help." Mikado continued looking at the wall. Everything was gone, it was never coming back.

"Oh, my god. What happened here?" Mikado ignored the voice. Where was he now? Inside? Outside? "Someone's been killed! That boy killed him." Mikado continued staring at nothing. "Police. Police. Help. He's a murderer." Where was he? "Shut it lady. You don't know anything."

"Mikado Ryugamine. Can you tell me what happened?" Was he somewhere new now? "Ryugamine, you were found coming out of an apartment, covered in blood. What happened." He didn't remember being here. "Ryugamine. This is serious. What were you doing in Orihara's apartment?" The walls were different in this place, more closed in. Was there a way out? There was never a way out. Everything was gone. "This is getting us nowhere. Call in his accomplice."

"Mikado. It's okay, I'll tell them what that bastard was like." Where was he going now? More walls, long ones, with chairs along the side. "I have to wait here with you." Mikado stared blankly ahead, there was a wall and a chair. He blinked as his vision blurred. Ah. Now he was dreaming. Izaya was always in his dreams, not like this one. This time he was sitting in the chair Mikado was staring at, covered in blood. Blood ran a trail from his lip to the end of his chin. Mikado could still see the knife stuck in his chest. Blood covered the area, turning the furry bits of his jacket red.

Izaya smiled at him, more blood leaking from his mouth. He looked down at himself, noticing the knife with a grimace he pulled the blade free. Mikado shuddered as blood flowed from the now free wound. He needed to wake up, or was he awake? Where was he? He had killed Izaya, no it was Psyche he had killed. The one he loved, the one who had tried to protect him.

"Has he said anything?" Mikado focused on the blood coming out of Izaya. "No, sir. He hasn't said a word." Izaya's eyes gazed into his own blue ones, smiling. "Call Kishitani. After what the kid in there just said, we can't arrest him." Mikado watched as Izaya opened his mouth, more blood flowing, using his sleeve, he wiped the mess away. "Is it bad, sir?" **Did you realize yet you're not dreaming? **Mikado froze at the words. Reality hitting him. His awareness sharpened.

He was in a corridor, men and women in police uniforms wondered around. He looked down at the cold metal around his wrists. Handcuffs. He had been arrested. He lifted his head sharply, looking at Izaya. The elder was running his hand over his clothing. Mikado watched transfixed as the blood disappeared. Izaya looked up again smiling. **That's better. **Mikado blinked and Izaya was in front of him, one hand grasping his chin. **Ne, Mikado-kun. You can't get rid of me that easily. **Mikado screamed, trying to use his cuffed hands to push Izaya away. "It's that bad. Get someone here to sedate him. Now!"


	15. Breaking up

**Breaking up**

**Past**

Mikado didn't know where he was, he remembered screaming. Wait wasn't that a dream? Or a nightmare. He was having nightmares about Izaya. It wasn't the first one and it wouldn't be the last. Maybe he was dreaming now. The room had a lot of chairs lined up. He was in some kind of box, sitting in a chair, away from everyone else. A woman in a white uniform stood near him holding a needle. Was that for him? Were they going to take him back to Izaya?

No, Izaya was dead. Wasn't he. Mikado had killed him. Or was it Psyche. Which one did he kill? It couldn't have been Izaya. Izaya was sitting on his lap, moving his fingers along the teen's cheek. "As you can see the defendant..." Was someone talking? Why was he here? **They think you're crazy. **Why was Izaya here? Why was he talking? "Aren't you dead?" Silence filled the room and he felt the stares aimed at him. The woman with the needle twitched, getting ready to use it. **That was great. **

Izaya moved his fingers down his throat. **Ne, Mikado-kun. You're going to be locked away in a room, where there's just you and me. **Mikado froze. That wasn't true. They wouldn't let Izaya get to him would they?But no one had said anything about Izaya sitting on his lap. Maybe they would. **Let me help. **With what? Izaya ran his fingers down Mikado's top, pinching his nipple through the fabric. No. Not again. Everyone was looking at him again. Had he said that out loud?

Izaya's hand moved lower. "Get away from me." Mikado shoved Izaya off of his lap, noticing the handcuffs around his wrists. Why were they there? Mikado stood up, backing away from Izaya. "Why are you here? I killed you. Leave me alone." He was cowering in the corner, trying to get away from Izaya. "Mikado." Who was that. He looked across the room, looking at the blurred faces. Who was calling him? "Mikado, It's Kida." Mikado backed away, only seeing Izaya's smirk. "As you can see we have no choice but to..."

_I'm sorry, Mikado-kun. I had no idea, he could do this. _Mikado looked at the wall blankly. Izaya was sitting opposite him. _Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I'll keep you safe this time. I promise. _"Ps...yche?" The other man nodded. _I'm here. _Mikado closed his eyes, it didn't matter anymore. He would be stuck in this room or the rest of his life.

**Present**

Mikado opened his eyes, Aoba was laying on his chest. He gently moved the teen again and stood up stretching. "Mikado-sempai?" Mikado looked down at Aoba, who had woken up and was frantically looking for something. "Good morning, Aoba-kun." Izaya still hadn't come back, but he now knew he had to. It wasn't something Izaya could control.

Mikado sat back down, smiling as the door opened. Shinra placed their plates in front of them. "How are you two doing today?" Mikado watched Aoba from the corner of his eye. "Were doing great doctor." Shinra nodded. "And Mikado-kun?" Mikado smiled. "I'm doing fine." He could see Shinra was carrying his notebooks again. "After you've both eaten, I'll need to do your psyche reviews, to see how you're both coping.

Mikado wondered down the corridor by himself. Shinra wanted to deal with them one at a time, leaving Mikado to find his way. This time he would go outside. Mikado made his way down the same corridor, Shinra had taken him the first time. He breathed deeply before opening the door and for the first time since he had killed Izaya, shielding his eyes he stepped into the sunlight.

_You seem happy. _Mikado nodded at the blond ghost. He needed to talk to Shizuo, but he didn't want to be seen as crazy. Well crazier than everyone thought. He found a quiet spot at the edge of the facility, he smiled as he sat down, legs in front of him, leaning against the tree. How long has it been now, since he had been able to do this? "I haven't breathed fresh air since..."

Shizuo nodded. _Do you want me to leave you alone? _Mikado shook his head. "No, I need to speak to you." The blond ghost sat down next to him. "Do you know what's happening to Izaya?" Shizuo lowered his head. _What do you mean? _Mikado thought back to the last time he had seen him. "He seemed broken and when I tried to talk to him about you, there was this really creepy dark aura around him. "Shizuo?"

The blond ghost looked panicked. _He's worse than I thought. _Shizuo let his head drop. I'm_ losing him. If we leave things as they are Izaya will become an evil spirit. _Mikado froze. "What would happen if he does?" He didn't like the look Shizuo was giving him. _He's bound to you. If he becomes an evil spirit everything he did to you will get worse. Hell hurt you and everyone around you. _

Mikado let his head fall back. He had to help Izaya, for Shizuo and his own safety. "I'll talk to him again. Do you know where he is now?" Shizuo nodded. _He's sitting in front of my grave again. Please Mikado. You should be able to get through to him. _"I'll try."

Aoba moved past him as he walked through the door way. "Ah, there you are Mikado-kun." Mikado smiled, sitting opposite his doctor. "Aoba-kun, seems happy with you being his room mate." Mikado didn't say anything. Shinra flipped open his notes, pen at the ready. "How are you with Aoba-kun as your room mate?" Mikado rested his head on his hand. "He has a habit of sleeping on me." Shinra jotted it down. "He didn't mention that to me. I'll talk to him again."

"Are you sleeping any better?" Mikado thought about how much he should say. "Yes, I'm sleeping fine at the moment." Shinra made his notes. "And why is that?" He waited for the teen to answer. "I understand Izaya now." Shinra lowered his pen and closed his notes. "He's still here then?" Mikado nodded. "So is Psyche and Shizuo." Shinra nodded as if he expected as much.

"How are they?" Even if Izaya and Shizuo were dead, he still wanted to know how they were. "Izaya apologized to me. He seems depressed at the moment. Shizuo is worried about him." Shizuo nodded again. "Mikado-kun, have you seen Celty's ghost?" Mikado shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can only see Shizuo and Izaya. Izaya is bound to me." Shinra covered his frown with a smile. "I see, as long as Shizuo and Izaya are together, they should be fine."

"That's it for now. I haven't recorded anything to do with the ghosts." Shinra picked Mikado's file up. "You've made a lot of progress, Mikado-kun." Shinra smiled standing and moving towards the door. "Well then, I'll go and get Aoba-kun." Mikado turned to Izaya as the door closed.

"You're back." Izaya nodded. **She's not dead. Maybe you should tell Shinra. **Mikado knew who he was referring to. "Why hasn't she come to find him?" **That's between them. **Mikado watched him closely. "Izaya. Do you want to see, Shizuo again?" He didn't think Izaya would answer. The air around him flickered before Izaya gave a small nod. **I want to see, Shizu-chan.**

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

"Izaya this has to stop." Psyche tried to shake Shizuo awake. "What do you mean?" Izaya tried to cover Shizuo, so his brother couldn't get to him. "I'm not stupid. Every time Shizuo comes around, he ends up sleeping all night. So either he's really ill and needs to see a doctor or you're drugging him." Izaya pulled out his knife. "Stay away from him. He's mine Psyche. I need to keep him safe." Psyche stepped back from the knife. "It's enough Izaya. It's not your decision." Izaya let the knife fall from his grip. "I- I don't want him to d-die." Psyche stepped closer, kicking the knife away with his foot. "What do you mean?" Izaya looked at Shizuo and then turned back to Psyche.

"We're back." Izaya kicked off his shoes before rushing up the stairs. Shizuo smiled at Psyche. "It's good to see you again." Psyche nodded. This was for Izaya. "He knows about you." Shizuo looked like he had been slapped. "Thanks for telling me." Psyche turned away as Izaya came back downstairs. "Do you want a drink, Shizu-chan?" The blond nodded.

"Izaya we need to talk." Izaya put the glass of milk in front of the blond. "Oh?" Shizuo looked at the glass, he had fallen asleep every time he had been here and after what Psyche had told him. It explained a lot. "I think we should break up." Izaya froze his smiled dropping. "Why? I thought you loved me." Shizuo sighed. "I do, but it's not fair on you to look after me." Shizuo moved his finger gently around the top of the glass, not looking at Izaya. "At the moment I'm sick. Maybe once I get better we can start again."

No. no no. Damn it. "Shizu-chan, I love you. We love each other. Theres no need to break up." Why wouldn't the blond look at him. Shizuo brought the glass to his lips. It was still okay, he could convince Shizuo once the blond woke up again. "I'm sorry, Izaya. I'm not changing my mind." Shizuo stood up, moving around to the raven haired teen. "I love you." Izaya felt Shizuo's warm lips on his. Izaya joined in not wanting their contact to break. Their tongues entwined, Izaya felt something slide down his throat, as he swallowed.

He froze realizing what it was and why there was the taste of milk in his mouth. He pushed against Shizuo's chest. "Good night, Izaya." Damn it. How did Shizuo find out? He felt his strength leave him, his eyes closing. Psyche. It had to be Psyche. Heh. He shouldn't have trusted his brother. I will never forgive you for this. You'll pay for separating us. Izaya felt himself being lifted, his eyes closed. In seconds sleep took him.


	16. Downhill

**Downhill**

**Present **

Mikado sighed laying back. Izaya wanted to see Shizuo again. "Mikado-sempai, are you okay?" Aoba was laying close to him again, remembering Izaya's warning he moved away. "Just thinking." The younger teen paused looking around the room. "Is Izaya here?" Mikado didn't need to look around, he could tell when Izaya was there. "Yes."

Izaya was sitting on the opposite side of the room like usual, head lowered. Mikado thought he was sleeping, but he knew otherwise. Izaya was staring blankly at the ground. Which one was the patient here? "Oh. I'm going out for a bit." Aoba's hand brushed Mikado's as he stood. The younger teen knocked on the door. "Hello? I want to go outside for a bit." Aoba waited until the door was opened.

"Izaya?" The ghost looked up. "Are you okay?" Izaya smiled blankly. **I want to see, Shizu-chan. **Mikado sighed wondering what to do now. "He's beside you, Izaya.." Izaya glanced to the side. **There's no one there. **Mikado watched as Shizuo wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You can't see him. He's there, his arms wrapped around you." Izaya closed his eyes. **I want to see, Shizu-chan. **

Shizuo looked over at him. _Tell him he needs to let go of his guilt. My death wasn't his fault. _Mikado tried to move closer, without Izaya disappearing. "Will that work?" Izaya looked up. **Will what work? **Mikado now sat on his other side. "Shizuo says you need to let go of your guilt. His death wasn't your fault." Mikado moved back quickly, as the black aura appeared around Izaya again, his red eyes glowing.

**It was my fault. I thought I was protecting, Shizu-chan. **Shizuo released him and moved where Mikado was. **It should have been me. I should have died. **Mikado looked worriedly at Shizuo. _He doesn't have long, he's being consumed by his guilt. _Shizuo kept his eyes on Izaya, Mikado noticed how much pain he had on his face. _I'll be back soon._

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo **

Psyche listened as he heard a loud crash from upstairs. Izaya was awake. "Psyche!" His brother came barreling down the stairs, his face twisted in rage. "You told him." Psyche nodded. "Why?" Izaya stepped closer. "Why would you do it? Why would you try and separate me and Shizu-chan?" Psyche backed away until his back touched the wall. "Answer me!"

"Shizuo is his own person. You can't decide things for him." Izaya slammed his palm on the wall beside Psyche's head. "I will protect, Shizu-chan. Stay out of it." Psyche shook his head. "I can't Izaya. Shizuo is becoming an obsession." Izaya leaned closer. " Then I'll make you." Psyche slumped once his brother had left, he had never seen Izaya look so angry.

Izaya sighed as he leaned on the railing of the school roof. Shizuo hadn't joined him and he wasn't in the infirmary. The blond was in class. He wanted Izaya out of his life, so he was avoiding him? Izaya laughed. Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'll still watch over you. I'll keep you safe.

Psyche sighed as he walked into Izaya's room. He had left the computer on. The background was an image of him and Shizuo. Psyche looked at the open document. It was about Shizuo. What was Izaya doing now? It was creepy, like a stalkers diary. Psyche left the room.

Izaya stood on the roof, binoculars fixed on Shizuo. The blond was trying to eat in peace, on one of the benches. Izaya could see his jaw tighten and knew he was about to loose his temper. The informant, pulled his phone out. His fingers moved quickly over the keypad. He knew the ones trying to anger his Shizu-chan. Izaya pressed send, slipping the phone back in his pocket.

Through the binoculars he could see the small group answer their phones, their faces went pale as they looked around to see who could have sent it. Shizuo looked puzzled as the small group ran away, leaving the blond alone. Izaya smiled as he held onto the binoculars. He was glad, he had the entire schools contact details.

"Izaya." Izaya smiled, turning to face the blond. Shizuo had come to see him for the first time in two weeks. "Shizu-chan." He waited until Shizuo joined him, standing by the rail. "You need to stop." Izaya gave him a puzzled look. "Stop what, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo sighed. "Whatever your doing. You don't have to try and protect me, Izaya." No he didn't have to try, because he was. Shizuo hadn't lost his temper.

"I'm not doing anything, Shizu-chan." Shizuo grit his teeth feeling his temper rise. "Every time someone tries to start a fight, they look at their phones and run. The only one I know capable of doing manipulative stuff is you." Shizuo lifted Izaya by his shirt. "Stop it Izaya. I don't want to see you get hurt." Izaya simply smiled at him. "I'll do what I want, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled holding him over the railing. "I'll drop you. Promise me Izaya. You'll stop this." Izaya reached into his pocket. "I can't Shizu-chan. I love you." His other hand stroked Shizuo's cheek. "You shouldn't be using your strength. Let go of me." The blond shook his head. Izaya sighed, flicking open his knife, he slashed through his own shirt. "IZAYA!"

Shizuo watched as Izaya fell. He reached forward trying to grab him, instead of the cut off cloth in his hand. Izaya smiled, their gazes connected. As he reached near the bottom, he kicked against the wall, flipping over and landing in a crouched position. He looked up at the blond on the roof, smile fading. Shizuo looked like he was crying.

"Idiot. You're an idiot." The blond's arms wrapped him in a crushing hug. "Please Izaya. Stop it. I don't need protection." Izaya couldn't move in the hold. "I can't, Shizu-chan." Shizuo sighed, his lips on Izaya's. The other teen was shocked at first, then smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart both of them were breathless. "Shizu-chan." The blond sighed, resting his head on Izaya's. "It's safer when you're next to me."

Izaya smiled as Shizuo held his hand, walking away from the school The leaned into the blond, who smiled down at him. "What should we do, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo shrugged. "Go back to yours?" Izaya paused, would Psyche try and interfere? "Izaya, don't try and drug me this time." Izaya smiled. "I wasn't going to." Shizuo looked away, worried for Izaya. How many people had he managed to piss off in two weeks? Izaya had tried to protect Shizuo, but he was putting himself in danger. Don't worry Izaya, I'll protect you.


	17. More Death

**More Death**

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

Shizuo had been right, he would get hurt. He had done his best to protect the blond from everything, keeping anyone harmful away. Shizuo knew he would get hurt, that was why he tried to stop him. Izaya hadn't listened, his obsessed love for Shizuo was distorting his mind, all he cared about, was Shizuo was alive.

He blinked opening his eyes, he didn't remember going to sleep. Oh, that was right, he had been ambushed on his way to the infirmary so he could see Shizuo. Izaya had known as soon as someone was near him, his hand slipping the knife from his pocket. "Your boyfriend is sleeping." Izaya froze, the knife in his grip. Were they threatening Shizu-chan?

He had paused too long and something came crashing down on top of his head. "Since you don't want us to play with Shizuo, I guess you'll be his replacement." Izaya groaned his eyes closing. Was Shizu-chan okay? Did they do anything to him?

Izaya looked around the room. His arms were tied behind his back, he was sitting on a mat. Ah. He knew where he was now. It was the gym storage. His head felt damp, he guessed it was blood running down the back of his neck. "He's awake." Red eyes snapped up gazing at the students who had tied him up. "Are you going to untie me?" The leader laughed. "Now why would I do that?" He moved closer. "Thanks for the message by the way. If you lay a hand on the blond, I will slice you into tiny bits and make you wish you were dead. Very creative. Did everyone get the same message?

Izaya laughed shaking his head, the movement hurt. How hard had they hit him? "Why would I send the same thing to everyone? That's boring. Are you going to stand there or tell me what you want?" He received a slap across the face. Izaya sighed. "A slap, very manly." Another slap. "You don't know who you're messing with. I have connections with the underground."

"And yet you've sunk to tying up teenage boys? You're father would be proud." He had easily undone the knot with his nimble fingers, he was ready for them. "Shut your mouth brat." Izaya rolled his eyes, he was what a year older? "Me and my friends are going to play with you and if you move, your boyfriend might get hurt." Humans were so predictable.

"Do your worst, if you can." One against seven, he could handle it. The leader of the group, reached for him and Izaya rolled out of the way, knife from his pocket and sliced the teen's hand. "Fuck. Get him." Izaya dodged their movements with ease, landing deep scratches on all of them. It was a shame the door was probably locked.

He hadn't expected anyone to help him, but when the metal groaned, under someone's grip he panicked. I can handle this, go away Shizu-chan. He thought the words over and over, but the only one who would hear them was Psyche. "Izaya?" The blond looked around the scene, noticing the blood on Izaya.

Izaya watched helplessly as Shizuo ran into the room, throwing the teens around like dolls. "Shizu-chan, stop. I can handle this." Shizuo didn't stop until they were all unconscious. "You're both monsters." Izaya reluctantly turned back to the leader. "You're dead, I'll kill you." Not much scared Izaya, apart from losing Shizuo. But looking down the barrel made fear flood through him.

"See, I told you. I have connections." If Shizuo wasn't in the room, he would have made his usual sarcastic comments. "You'll go to prison for murder." He didn't want that gun anywhere near his, Shizu-chan. "My dad's one of the higher ups." He pointed the gun at Izaya, his fingers squeezing the trigger. Izaya stayed where he was, Shizuo was behind him, he wouldn't move or he'd lose Shizu-chan. He didn't want that. Izaya closed his eyes.

The teen pulled the trigger, the sound of the shot echoing. Izaya felt himself be thrown backwards. His eyes opened slowly, wondering why he didn't feel any pain. He didn't like what he saw. The idiot teen was standing there shaking, the gun falling from his hands. Izaya slowly turned his gaze to the floor. "S-shizu-chan?" The blond was laying on the floor, where Izaya should have been standing.

Izaya moved closer. It was fine. Shizu-chan would be okay. "I-Izaya." Shizuo was pale, as Izaya looked down at him. Izaya opened his mouth to tell Shizuo to get up and stop playing around. It was too much of a joke. Why would a student be carrying a gun? "I-Izaya." He looked down at the blond, trying to ignore the red patch blossoming on the front of his chest. "I...love...you." The blond's hand moved up to stroke the future informant's face.

Izaya grabbed it before it fell holding it to his cheek. He pretended not to notice how limp it had gone. Still he couldn't speak, Shizuo smiled crookedly, before the hand fell from Izaya's grasp. The teen with the gun had long since fled, but Izaya would make him pay later. Once Shizu-chan was better. He ignored the blood, laying on top of his lover. He didn't acknowledge the tears rolling down his cheeks or how long he had been there.

Vaguely he heard a voice in the back of his mind. It was probably Psyche trying to get through to him. "Shizu-chan time to wake up." Izaya poked him, before laying back down. It wasn't good for them to sleep here, Shizu-chan was getting cold. Izaya tightened his hold, pressing his cheek to the blond's chest. "If I get a cold I'm blaming you, Shizu-chan." Before he closed his eyes, he thought back to what had happened.

If he hadn't stopped Shizuo's fights, the blond would have been weak in the infirmary, but he had and his lover had been shot. Shizu-chan would be angry with him, for not staying out of trouble, but they could fix it. Shizuo would forgive him like every other time they had a fight. Izaya shifted restlessly. He was cold. And Shizuo was getting colder. He looked around for something to cover them with. The door lay broken outside, letting the air outside in. Izaya found a parachute like material, laying back down and covering them with it. "Good night, Shizu-chan."

**Present**

**He's still here. **Mikado knew Izaya was talking about the younger teen sleeping on his chest. Every time he moved away, Aoba got closer. "It's one of his sleeping habits." Izaya rolled his eyes. **Does Shizu-chan look okay?" **Mikado looked up uneasy as he stared into soft red eyes. "He's fine. He's worried about you." There was an expression Mikado had never seen before on Izaya's face. **He hasn't changed. He was always worrying. **

Mikado watched him carefully, looking for that dark aura. He couldn't see it at the moment, which meant Izaya was feeling calm. Mikado fell backwards as Aoba slung his arm across him. Izaya's eyes narrowed. The teen sighed. Why did Izaya hate Aoba so much? **Tell Shinra to get him out of the room. That boy is a threat to you.**

Mikado moved the sleeping teen away from him, before glancing back at Izaya. The ghost had disappeared again. Mikado laid back and closed his eyes. The more Mikado knew about the ghost the less he hated him, he was willingly helping. It was Izaya's fault he was in here, but he couldn't hate him anymore. The only thing that scared him now, was what would happen if Izaya became an evil spirit. Mikado shuddered at the thought. He cursed silently as his room mate rolled closer to him. Izaya was wrong, Aoba was just clingy.


	18. After effects

**After effects**

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

They were found the next morning, by one of the gym teachers. Needless to say she screamed thinking Izaya was guilty, before running to call the police. Izaya yawned, bending down to kiss his boyfriend. Shizuo didn't move, Izaya noticed how cold he was.

There was still that annoying voice in the back of his head, trying to break through the fuzziness he was feeling. He briefly heard the sound of sirens, before the teacher came back in and tried to get to Shizuo. Instantly Izaya had his knife out in front of him. "Don't touch him." The teacher backed away, letting the police and paramedics in.

Izaya stood protectively over the blond, these people would hurt his Shizu-chan. He wouldn't let them. The voice in his head was getting louder, making him hold his head in pain. "Stay away from my Shizu-chan." He felt sick, his eyes closing slowly as he fell.

As soon as his eyes opened, he looked around for the blond, cursing when he noticed where he was. Psyche must have switched with him. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen, a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. Closing his eyes, he pushed at his twin's mind, trying to switch back, cursing when he was rejected.

Dropping the cooking utensils, he flung on Psyche's white fluffy jacket, before running back to the school. He didn't want to think about what they were doing to Shizu-chan. His legs moved quicker, his breathing becoming shallow. "Fuck." His fist slammed against the wall, the police, ambulance and Shizu-chan were gone.

Without giving himself time to rest, he turned and ran to the hospital, constantly pushing against his brother's mind. Since when had Psyche been stronger than him? He finally felt his mind slip through, stopping as his vision became black.

When Izaya opened his eyes, he was in his usual clothing, sitting behind a desk. "Did you see who shot Shizuo Heiwajima?" Izaya ignored the man, The teen who had dared to hurt his Shizu-chan. He would suffer, Izaya would make sure of it. "Where's Shizu-chan?" The policeman gave him a weird look. "His body was taken-"

"What do you mean his body? How rude, Shizu-chan is my boyfriend. What's his hospital room number?" The man behind the desk was getting uncomfortable. "Orihara. Shizuo Heiwajima died yesterday." He waited for it to sink in. Izaya looked at him blankly, before laughing. "Did Shizu-chan, put you up to this?" He looked around the room smirking. "You can come out Shizu-chan."

He was handed a hot drink, Psyche sitting next to him. "Are you in on this as well?" Psyche looked at him concerned. "I want to see, Shizu-chan." His brother wrapped his arms around him. Izaya didn't care about any of it. He knew Shizu-chan would be hiding in the hospital somewhere, he liked to be unpredictable. Shrugging off his brother's arms, he left the room.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan." Izaya kept repeating the blond's name as he left the station. _Izaya. Stop. _Why didn't Psyche want them to be together? He was always interfering. "Izaya." His twin came towards him, trying to work out his mood. "Shizu-chan is dead." Izaya ran until he blacked out.

"Izaya. It's time for the funeral." Psyche stood by the door. "Haven't you kept this going long enough? Where is Shizu-chan?" His brother sighed knowing Izaya was in denial. He stepped into the room, helping him into his suit. Izaya was silent the whole way there, still believing this was a joke taken too far. As he walked in and saw the amount of people, he suddenly felt sick.

His Shizu-chan was laying in front of everyone. Izaya waited for the blond to sit up and say "surprise." He'd made it look realistic, people were crying. It wasn't until, his boyfriend was being lowered into the hole, he'd had enough. Ignoring Psyche's yell, he stormed to the front, where Shizuo lay.

"Enough. Get up, Shizu-chan jokes over." Izaya shivered at how cold he was, but that must be because they were outside. He could hear louder sobs and shouts of outrage behind him. Izaya ignored them, focusing on the blond. "How long are you going to sleep for Shizu-chan?" Izaya grabbed him by his shirt collar and shook him. When that didn't work, he smashed their lips together, his whole body freezing.

No. no. nonononononono. Izaya dropped Shizuo back into the coffin he was resting in. This wasn't real. But Shizu-chan's lips were like ice. No. Izaya dropped to his knees, his head resting on the blond, tears running down his face as he screamed. He felt a hand on his back, not looking up to see Psyche. It had taken Izaya this long to realize the blond he loved was dead.

Izaya didn't eat or sleep. He barely spoke to anyone and he made sure to keep his interfering brother out of his head. He didn't go to school. He wondered around aimlessly always finding his way back to Shizuo's grave, where he would sit and stare blankly at the engraved name.

Psyche had tried to reach out to him, but he pushed him away. He smirked waking up one morning as he realized he still had something to do. Izaya was the most alert he had been since he realized his boyfriend was dead. He'd had enough of crying, not when that bastard was still out there. He always kept his promises.

Psyche watched over him and Izaya could feel his brother's concern. It wasn't needed. He flicked through the year book, remembering exactly what Shizuo's killer looked like. Izaya jotted down the name, logging on his computer. Psyche hovered by the door, worried for Izaya's state of mind.

For someone related to the yakuza to be this stupid was a joke. The teen got into the car after school waiting for it to take him home. He hadn't noticed the driver wasn't his own or that the car drove to an abandoned building. He was that stupid, Izaya couldn't believe this idiot had killed his Shizu-chan.

**Present**

Mikado was outside lying against the tree, it had become his favorite place to be. Izaya and Shizuo were sitting with him, Shizuo hadn't taken his eyes off Izaya and Izaya was staring blankly up at the sky. Before Mikado could say anything, Izaya turned his head towards the window. Mikado followed his gaze. Aoba stood at the window talking with another patient, his eyes fixed on Mikado. **Stay away from that one. **

When he looked up again, Aoba was tallking to someone else, his back to him. _If Izaya says to watch out for him, I'd listen. He's never been wrong. _Mikado ignored the shiver. He couldn't stay away from Aoba since they shared a room. Wait. Was that why Izaya had hurt the teen the first time he saw him? Had Izaya tried to protect him?


	19. Back to the present

**Back to the present**

**Past – Izaya and Shizuo**

Izaya laughed at the fear in the teen's eyes. "You can't hurt me. My dad's yakuza." Izaya laughed at him. "And I should care why?" The teen opened his mouth, before closing it again. "See. You spent so much time hiding behind your daddy, you don't know anything. Would he even protect you?"

"Shut up. I'll kill you." In response he received a cut across his cheek.

"You'll kill me? Wasn't that what you were trying to do in the first place?" Another cut. "You couldn't even get that right. Shizu-chan is dead because of you." Izaya could feel his grip on reality loosen again. Not now, it was the first time he had been aware in a while. He needed to get rid of his Shizu-chan's killer.

"You'll suffer. I won't let you die yet. We've only just started." The teen flinched as Izaya ran the blunt side of the knife across his tongue. Izaya didn't know when to stop, he had started with small cuts. Now he was swinging the knife rapidly, not knowing or caring where he cut. The tied up teen was screaming and begging to be released. Izaya had no intentions of letting him go.

He could feel Psyche in the back of his mind again, Izaya wouldn't let him interfere. He slammed down every wall he had locking his brother out. He was focused on making the teen suffer. He could get a gun and shoot him and eye for an eye, but it wasn't enough. Why should he get away with instant death. No he would cut him and make it hurt, make him scream in agony until he bled to death.

He wasn't sure how long he was doing this, actually he didn't remember what day it was let alone month. He had died the same time as Shizu-chan. So what was he now? A zombie? An avenger? The teen had his head down, he wasn't screaming anymore. "I didn't say you could sleep." Izaya thrust the knife into the teen's leg. More blood spilled, the teen screaming again, tears rolling down his face.

Izaya looked down at the mess in front of him. The teen was barely breathing, cuts over every part of his skin, deep angry cuts, thin criss cross ones or the ones over large areas of skin. Words of hatred, no it was beyond hatred. He didn't want Shizu-chan's killer to live, he wished the brat had never been born. "Izaya Orihara?"

Izaya turned around and smiled. "Shiki-san?" The man nodded taking in the scene. "I believe this is the son of your enemy. Do as you will." Izaya thrust the knife into the teens other leg, this time leaving it there. "Whats in this for you?" Izaya looked back at him. "He killed the only person I will ever love." Shiki nodded. "I could use someone like you."

Izaya smirked, looking down at his blood covered hands. "As me the next time I'm aware." Without looking back he left the building. Shiki would handle the rest. He could still hear Psyche trying to get through to him. He ignored it. Psyche had no idea how he was feeling.

Izaya bit his lip so he didn't laugh. Psyche had brought him to a therapist. Oh dear. His brother was giving him the perfect opportunity. "Mr Orihara." Both of them were led to the sofa, the old man behind the desk, studied them both. Izaya would have stared back at him, but that would ruin his plan.

"Which one of you has the problem?" Psyche glanced at Izaya. "My brother has lost his boyfriend, I'm worried he's not coping." Ah Psyche, you make this too easy. His brother had been trying to get through to Izaya so much they could easily switch, without passing out. Within the next second, he was Psyche raising a knife at his own body. "I'll kill you Izaya." He should have been an actor. Psyche didn't know what was going on. The therapist stood, quickly pressing a button. As the nurse and two other men in white coats came in, Izaya switched them back.

Izaya kept up his pretense of looking scared. "Psyche. Stop. Don't hurt me again." Psyche dropped the knife in shock, looking around the room. He didn't know they could switch that fast. "Iz-aya?" His confusion only made it better. "Please take him to a safe room, while I talk to the other one." Psyche struggled as he was grabbed and pulled from the room. The therapist looked at him. Now how bad should I make it?

Izaya watched sadly as his brother was taken into a white padded room. The therapist put a hand on his shoulder. "He has a violent split personality. He's not safe around anyone at the moment." Izaya nodded tears threatening to leak. "We'll do everything to make him better." He smiled at the man. "Thank you." It wasn't until he'd left the building, he wiped away the tear in his eye and allowed himself to smile. Really, he should have been an actor. _Izaya, don't do this. _Too late Psyche.

Shiki did call him again, Izaya was happy to meet with him and start his career as an informant. He moved into his own apartment, setting up an office. He didn't sleep much unless he was about to drop, it kept the nightmares away. When he was bored he either scrolled through random chat sites, or posting rumors to cause Chaos. If he was really bored, he'd answer his brother, who was always in the back of his mind.

He still spent a lot of time at Shizuo's grave, but he had learnt not to seem too crazy. That was Psyche's job. Every time his brother was making progress, he would switch their minds and Psyche would end up being sedated. He hurt a lot of people, Kida being one of them, talking girls into suicide another. It was soon after that, he heard an interesting rumor.

The Dollars. A colourless gang in Ikebukuro. The main ones were the blue squares and yellow scarves. He wondered where the new gang had come from. Finding the leader was easy, there were four creators, handing out invitations. It was only fair to help them. Izaya watched the site become overrun with members. Soon four became three, then the other two left, leaving one.

Izaya had thought that would be the end of it, they had been scared off and would leave the site to run. He smirked looking at the screen as the last one. Mikado Ryugamine took control of them. He'd tracked down all the teens details. Or the first time in a long while he had found something interesting. As he got to know him, he decided this one he wouldn't let go. He wouldn't make the same mistake as he did with his Shizu-chan.

**Present**

_Mikado-kun. _Mikado opened his eyes looking at Izaya. "Psyche?" The ghost nodded, making hand signals for him to come over. Mikado looked down to find Aoba lying on him again, he gently moved him, making his way over to Psyche. The air was a lot softer, than it was when Izaya was there, so he could tell the difference now. _I missed you. How is Izaya? _

"Shizuo's worried he'll become a dark spirit. Did you know he's bound to me?" Psyche smiled sadly. _Apart from me, you are the only alive person he cares about. _Mikado looked up in shock. "Izaya doesn't care about me. I'm in here because of him." Psyche nodded. _Then we have something in common. _

Mikado sighed. "Where are you Psyche?" He felt a soft hand on his cheek, but the air was getting thicker again. Izaya was taking over again. _I'll see you again. _Two arms wrapped around him, which he knew was Izaya. "Let me go, Izaya." Red eyes looked through him. **I don't want to. Why do none of you listen to me? **Mikado reached up and brushed his cheek, the same way Psyche had done. Izaya stared at him in shock. **What are you doing? **Mikado smiled.

"I'm helping you." Izaya brought his hand over Mikado's. **Why are you all the same? **Izaya looked like he was about to cry. **You all forgive me. You, Psyche and Shizu-chan. Why can't you hate me? **Mikado was still smiling, he turned around in Izaya's loose grip. "We care about you. Even me." Izaya laughed bitterly.

**I hurt you. I made you kill me. **Mikado nodded, bringing his lips to gently brush the ghosts. "The past is the past. This is the present Izaya." Izaya reluctantly reached out brushing the teen's hair. **I think you've spent too long in here, Mikado-kun. You're going crazy. **Mikado laughed quietly. **Wait is Shizu-chan here?** Mikado shook his head. "Only us. Why are you worried he'll see you cheating?" He winced as Izaya yanked his hair. **I'm glad I met you.**

Mikado blinked as he fell forward, hitting the wall. Izaya had vanished again. He had lied to Izaya, he turned around looking across at Shizuo. "Am I getting through?" The blond ghost nodded. _I think so. He's getting back in touch with his real self. _Shizuo smiled. _We may be able to save him. _


	20. Please not again

**Please not again**

A/N:- This chapter contains non-con.

It was the usual routine, breakfast, going outside, lunch, staying in his room. Izaya seemed slightly less darker, so Mikado was hoping Shizuo was right and they were helping the ghost. But since Izaya was so happy lately, he hadn't seen Psyche. He didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

It was as he was sitting outside, under his usual tree that he heard the alarm. He didn't hear it often,but he had been told what it meant. One of the patients had escaped. Izaya wasn't with him, Shizuo had said he was at the grave again. "Mikado-kun. I'm sorry you need to go back to your room." Mikado smiled at Shinra, standing up.

He watched as the other doctors rushed the patients to their rooms, he wondered which one had broken out. Seconds after Mikado had gone back into his room, Aoba was escorted in as well. "Now to keep you safe, we have to lock you in. The camera will be turned off, so we can focus on finding the escapee." Shinra handed them their lunches before, closing the door and locking it.

Mikado sighed, sitting down to eat his lunch. "So who do you think escaped?" Mikado shook his head he had no idea. He moved back as Aoba got closer. "Come on take a guess." The teen pushed the younger one back, so he could finish his lunch. Aoba was smiling as he ate.

Since he had nothing else to do, Mikado rolled onto his side trying to sleep. "Mikado. Do you love me?" The teen closed his eyes, ignoring the question. No he didn't. Aoba was his roommate nothing more. He sighed as the younger crawled over, laying his head on his chest. "It was Erika." Mikado tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't. "I let her out and a few patients gave me their medication."

He knew this feeling. He had gone through it with Izaya, before he had known how broken the informant really was. It was fear, but this was worse. Izaya made sure he was aware of everything, he let him struggle. With Aoba, Mikado couldn't move. He could hear and feel him, but he couldn't move or open his eyes. "I love you Mikado."

Where was Izaya or Shizuo? He needed them to stop this. "Don't worry. I'll show you how much I love you." Mikado felt disgusted as he felt fingers lift up his top, his fingers laying useless by his side. At least Izaya had let him call for help, the illusion he could escape was there. This made him feel like there was no way out. How long had Aoba been planning this?

Nails dragged harshly down his exposed chest, he wasn't sure if the marks were bleeding. He didn't respond as what felt like the teens tongue licked over them. He couldn't do anything. The camera was turned off, the door was locked. He couldn't call anyone for help. Izaya help me.

Inwardly he was a panicking mess as he felt the cold air touch his bare legs. Not again. Please not again. "You're so pretty." He didn't move or flinch when he felt Aoba's hand pull his member from his boxers. He couldn't. "You're not hard. Don't you feel good?" No he didn't. "I should have asked for more drugs. Oh well."

He screamed inside his head as a finger was roughly shoved into him, cursing himself for not listening to Izaya's warning. "You're still not hard." He felt himself being stretched further. Not again. Please not again. He would rather be back with Izaya. Aoba jabbed against something inside him, making him feel disgusted with himself. "There we go. I knew you loved me."

Mikado wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He wanted someone to help him. He hoped Aoba killed him, he didn't want to go through it again. His body didn't move as something else was pushed inside him. "You feel so tight." This was wrong. Aoba was nothing like Izaya. Aoba was a monster, one that he couldn't forgive. Inside he was in so much pain, but he knew he was laying there like an emotional doll.

**I leave you alone and this is what happens. **Izaya? **I see, the bastard drugged you. **Was Izaya really there? Help me. **I'm going to try something new. **Mikado didn't care as long as it stopped. He shuddered as a cold feeling seeped into his body. What was that? **I possessed you. **Why? **So you can stop this yourself. Open your eyes.** I don't want to. **Hmm? You fought me every step of the way. **This is different. **How so? **

Mikado didn't answer as he forced his eyes open. He looked directly at the teen above him. Aoba looked shocked that his eyes were open. "You're eyes are red." Mikado blinked. The same colour as Izaya's. **Yes, you can move now. Can you hurry it up? This feels disgusting. **Mikado sat up, opening his mouth. "Get off me, Aoba." He could feel the teen inside him. "You shouldn't be able to move."

He felt the teen move, thrusting back inside him. He felt disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen. Aoba reached up pinning his arms above his head. Izaya. Help. He wasn't strong enough to face his nightmares. "**Get off me, Aoba." **Mikado blinked he was sure that was Izaya's voice coming out of his mouth. Izaya was stronger than him.

Izaya forcibly shoved Aoba out of him, feeling everything Mikado did. The teen was disgusted with himself, he could feel what he was thinking. If he had known this was going to happen, he would have been better of with Izaya. But that was wrong. Izaya was getting back to his normal self now thanks to the teen.

He didn't know why he felt so angry, but he hit Aoba, then he hit him again and again. Mikado had retreated into the corner of his mind and Izaya knew that all of Shinra's work had been undone. Because this brat was worse than he was. **"I should kill you." **But he wouldn't. He would let Shinra handle him, after all the teen was broken as well.

Aoba slumped against the wall unconscious. Izaya rearranged his clothes before lying on the floor. He knew Mikado wasn't awake. He slowly pulled his consciousness away from the teens, appearing next to him. Mikado was shivering a look of fear across his face. Izaya carefully moved a hand to his cheek, pulling back as the teen shivered even more.

He was a ghost, he couldn't comfort him. Izaya cursed, wishing he had a body. There was one in the room, but no way was he possessing Aoba, it would traumatize the teen even more. No there was one thing he could do. **Shizu-chan. If you're there, look after him. **Not expecting an answer, Izaya vanished.

Shinra cursed when the cameras had come back on. They had finally caught Erika trying to dig out one of the doctor's eyes. He knew immediately that something was wrong and quickly hurried into Mikado and Aoba's room. Aoba was slumped against the wall, while Mikado was huddled up in the corner of the room on the other side. He knew what had happened, seeing as Aoba's pants were down.

"Mikado-kun." He gently touched the huddled teen, who flinched from his touch. Damn it, they were back at square one. "Mikado-kun. It's me, Shinra. I'll take care of you." Mikado said nothing, not moving as Shinra gently lifted him, carrying him from the room. Shinra gently cleaned him up, putting him in one of the medical beds. When he was sure the teen wasn't going to harm himself, he went to the main office and reported Aoba. After what the teen had done, there was no helping him.

He couldn't help but wonder if Izaya had protected him, since Mikado didn't seem like he would have fought back. There were still traces of drugs in his system, so he shouldn't have been able to move. Shinra logged into the computer, where all the patients files were stored. He opened Mikado's up, clicking on the new notification.

Mikado was to be moved to a more secure room. Shinra frowned, wondering who had decided that. He scrolled down, looking at the room number he was supposed to be moved to. Shinra smiled, knowing Izaya had been involved. Even as a ghost, Izaya was still a genius on hacking. He knew exactly who was in that room.

Mikado didn't move as Shinra came in to check on him. "Mikado-kun. You're being moved to another room." The teen didn't care. He didn't acknowledge that Izaya was standing next to him. He let Shinra lead him to his new room, not touching him or anything else. "Here we are." The door opened and Mikado stepped in. "This is your new roommate Psyche Orihara."

Mikado blankly stared at Izaya's double. He had finally met the real one, the one he loved, but now he was too dirty. "Mikado-kun." Mikado ignored him, going into the corner and facing the wall as he lay down. It was too late. Everything was too late. **Ne, Mikado-kun. I thought you loved Psyche? **Izaya blinked as the teen ignored him, his eyes blinking out tears. Maybe he should have killed Aoba.

Psyche stared at him across the room, his eyes meeting with his brothers. "Izaya. What happened?" Should he answer that? **He got hurt Psyche. **He didn't want Mikado to hear them talking, so he spoke in his brother's mind. _Badly? _Izaya nodded. **Very badly. I'll try and talk to him. **Psyche sighed as he watched Izaya possess the restless sleeping teen.

**Is this your happy place? **He looked up seeing the clouds. Mikado nodded. "Saitama. My home." Izaya sat down next to him. **You ignored Psyche. I thought you would be happy to see him. **Mikado looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "It's too late. With you, it was still Psyche, you shared a body. But with Aoba..." He flinched as Izaya rested his arm around him, but he didn't move it.

**You didn't have a choice. **Mikado looked down at his lap. **If it makes any difference, I felt it too. When you possess someone, it's like it's happening to you. I could feel him inside me as well. **Mikado laughed bitterly. "But you're dead." Izaya smiled at him. **But I was you at the same time. **Mikado hadn't thought about that.

**You've been through this once before, you can do it again. **Izaya pulled Mikado down to rest on his lap, ignoring the tremors that went through the teen. **I forgive Psyche, that's why I put you in his room. You both deserve to be happy. **Mikado laughed again, his normal one. **What's so funny? **He was happy to see the teen smile. "You're acting like a guardian angel. After everything, it's weird."

**Shut up and rest. **Mikado closed his eyes. "Are you really letting us be together?" Izaya paused, If he was still alive, he would have said no. He was recognizing his feelings towards the teen. Not as strong as what he felt with Shizu-chan, but it was there. **Yes. **Mikado smiled Izaya's hand stroking his hair, or now he felt safe in his mind.


	21. Breakthrough

**Breakthrough**

Shinra spent the day watching the teen, trying to decide the best course of action. Mikado hadn't moved yet, he was still facing the wall. He didn't know how much damage had been done, but he had a feeling it was worse than the damage Izaya had originally caused.

Psyche hadn't moved either, he sat there staring at the teen patiently waiting. Shinra sighed knowing he had no choice but to try and get through to Mikado, if he can this time. But he is the teen's doctor. Shinra sighs again, opening the door. Psyche smiles at him as he comes in, pointing to the teen.

"Mikado-kun? It's me Shinra." He keeps his distance waiting for the teen to acknowledge him. He doesn't, Shinra feels like throwing all his notes away. He'll have to start from scratch. "Mikado-kun?" The teen shifts, turning around and sitting up. Shinra smiles thinking Mikado has made progress.

What he wasn't expecting was the usually blue eyes to be red, a very familiar red, he knew those crimson eyes and the smirk that went with them. Neither one said anything, continuing to stare at each other. Eventually Shinra sighed. "Why are you possessing him Izaya?" The teen smirked, leaning back against the wall.

"**Good to see you too Shinra." **Shinra flinched at the tone that left Mikado's mouth. **"He won't let you touch him. Mikado-kun is resting at the moment." **The doctor blinked. "You're protecting him?" The teen tilted his head, thinking about it. **"For the moment. It's Psyche's job not mine." **Red eyes met pink across the room. Psyche nodded, continuing to watch them.

"I don't get it, Izaya. You're the reason he's in here, in the first place." He was glad the camera could pick up any sound, otherwise he'd be in a room as well. **"It doesn't matter. I'm helping him now." **Shinra sighed, knowing he would have to do everything through Izaya. "Fine, you can answer some questions for him."

"Is Mikado-kun sleeping okay?" Izaya sighed. **"How do you think? Shinra." **Shinra looked down at the file in his hands. He wouldn't get anything from Izaya. "I'll come back, when Mikado is awake." Izaya laughed looking at him. **"Good luck, you'll be waiting a while." **Shinra looked back at him, was it just him or did Izaya seem down about it?

Izaya sighed once the door closed. **"What now?" **He could speak to Mikado, but the teen still wasn't coming out of his happy place. He needed to somehow get though to the teen, if he could get him to talk to Psyche...

**You have to face him sometime. **Mikado continued to stare at the clouds. "I know, but not at the moment." They were in his happy place again, Mikado was laying under a tree, looking up at the sky. Izaya sat down next to him. **Psyche is a lot more impatient than he seems. He was always interfering. **

Mikado glanced over at the concerned ghost. "I thought I loved, Psyche. I wanted it to be one of those over dramatic happy endings, but it didn't work out that way." He knew he was about to cry. "I didn't want Psyche to see me like that. I wanted to face him with a smile." Izaya's red gaze pierced through him. **I have an idea.**

Mikado didn't get a chance to ask him what his idea was. He knew as soon as Izaya's gaze softened. _Don't get mad, Mikado-kun. If he didn't give me permission, I would have done it by force. _Now Mikado really was trapped, he had no where to go. _Say something. _Where did he start? So many things had happened. "We're sharing a room." It had to have been Izaya who had changed the system. Psyche nodded. _Yes, It was down to Izaya. _

Mikado flinched from the fingers reaching out to touch his cheek. Psyche hesitated before completing the movement. _Don't run from me. I nearly lost Izaya. I don't want to lose you. _The teen shook as he brought his hand up to rest on Psyche's fingers. "I'm sorry, Psyche. Please don't rush me."

**He's worried about you. **Mikado nodded, letting the fingers stay on his cheek. **You can't hide in here forever. **There was a mischievous glint in Izaya's eyes. **I might possess you and cause chaos. **Mikado knew he was joking, he hoped he was joking. Izaya had been different lately and Mikado wondered if it was the original, before Shizuo died.

"If something happened to Psyche or Shizuo what would you do?" Izaya paused for a moment before answering. **Psyche is my brother. If anything happens to him, I'd feel it. I would always get there in time. With Shizu-chan, I messed up. But I made sure the brat paid for his mistake. **Mikado smiled, he was talking about Shizuo easier than before.

"Are you going to leave me alone?" Izaya smirked laying down beside Mikado. **Nope. I'll stay here until you stop hiding. I thought the Dollars leader would be stronger than this. **Mikado closed his eyes, he knew Izaya was goading him. "I feel safe here." Izaya laughed. **You wouldn't have said that before. **No he wouldn't, but things changed. He was changing and so was Izaya.

"At least give me until the next time I wake up." He looked pleadingly at the ghost. "Let me rest for a bit more." Izaya sighed closing his eyes. **Fine. But I'm not going anywhere. **Mikado was already asleep. _You're almost back to normal, stupid flea. _Izaya smiled in his sleep, he hadn't heard Shizuo's voice, in his dreams in a long time.

Psyche watched from across the room, he would wait for Mikado. He knew what had happened from Izaya. He wouldn't judge the teen, or pity him. He would finally hold him in his arms and never let go. He could tell his brother was better as well. Both of them were helping each other, even if they didn't realize it.

"Why are you so happy?" Psyche could see them as well, both Izaya and Shizuo. The blond was hovering next to the teen, a wide smile on his face. "I think he heard me. Psyche, Izaya heard my voice." Psyche smiled as well. They were almost there.


	22. I can hear you

**I can hear you**

**Come on, you promised. **Mikado groaned as Izaya shook him awake. Even in his happy place he couldn't escape. It was weird how much better Izaya was making him feel, shouldn't he be scared of him? "Fine. I'll be out in a few minutes." The ghost smiled at him finally leaving.

Mikado dragged himself through the layers of sleep, he blinked his body feeling like lead. How long had he been hiding? Izaya was in front of him, watching his every move. Psyche was in the corner, watching him as well, his eyes soft. Shizuo was next to Izaya, though the ghost didn't realize yet.

**Finally, it's about time you got up. **Izaya was his usual self. His eyes met Psyches as they stared at each other, Mikado looking away first. He couldn't handle the emotion in those eyes. _What's wrong? _Mikado opened his mouth to answer, he gaped in surprise when Izaya spoke. **Isn't it obvious? I thought you were watching as well?**

Mikado glanced at Shizuo, who was smiling at the raven haired ghost. "Can he see you?" Shizuo waved his hand in front of Izaya's face. _He can't see me. But I think he can hear me. _Mikado turned to Izaya. **Of course I can hear you. **The teen sighed, Izaya hadn't realized who he was speaking to yet. "Izaya, who are you talking to?"

Izaya stared at him blankly, before his eyes went wide, searching the room. **S-Shizu-Chan? **Shizuo smiled, reaching out to touch him. _You can finally hear me. About time flea. _Mikado watched the expressions flicker across Izaya's face. Shock, happiness, sadness, confusion and love. **Where are you? **Mikado sighed. "He's right next to you."

Izaya reached a hand out tentatively, trying to touch the ghost he couldn't see. **There's nothing there. **He was frowning, Mikado didn't like the look on his face. Shizuo sighed as Izaya vanished. _Nearly there. _Mikado realized he and Psyche were alone. Their eyes met again and Mikado tried to summon his courage.

"Mikado-kun?" The teen took a deep breath. "Sorry. This wasn't how I saw things." Psyche waited for him to continue. "I missed you, Psyche. I wanted to see you so much." Still neither of them moved. "I messed up, I let Aoba..." He flinched as Psyche stood up. He counted the steps, until his love crouched down in front of him.

"Mikado-kun. It wasn't your fault." Mikado steeled himself as the elder placed his fingers gently, on the teen's cheeks. "This is the first time, I've physically touched you." The teen covered Psyche's hand with his own. He could do it, he could touch Izaya, why couldn't he touch Psyche? "I love you , Mikado-kun."

Mikado looked up at him, trying not to cry. "But I'm dirty now." He wasn't ready for the other's arms to wrap around him, he froze not knowing how to react. "You're strong, Mikado-kun. You have me, Izaya and Shizuo to help you." Izaya made him feel safe, Psyche made him feel hope and love. He knew he had fallen for both of the brothers, in a different way.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" Mikado shook his head, burying it in Psyche's shoulder. He could handle this. This was the one who had always tried to protect him. It was when the elder kissed him, he panicked. "Mikado-kun. I won't go any further. I want to stay like this." The teen relaxed in the grasp, his own arms wrapping around Psyche's shoulders.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, when he woke up he was still in Psyche's arms. Psyche must have moved them, since they were both laying down. **What did I miss? **Mikado smiled at the familiar voice. "Nothing, we just cuddled." He looked away from Izaya's teasing expression.

**It's progress, Psyche always was a bit slow. **Mikado looked back at him. "No, I'm scared. Psyche's holding back." The elder nodded, agreeing with what he had said. **He cares too much. **Mikado was focused on both ghosts, Shizuo was still next to Izaya. "Izaya, you know when you possessed me, what did it feel like?"

**I felt everything you did. Don't remind me. **Mikado blinked, as Izaya shivered. **Why do you want to know? **Shizuo was looking at him now, Psyche was sleeping next to him. "I agreed with Shizuo to help you." Izaya frowned, Mikado guessing he already knew what he was about to ask. "Shizuo could possess me."

Two shocked expressions faced him. **That's a bad idea. I wouldn't be able to stop. **Mikado blushed at the meaning. "I want to touch Psyche. I can't be scared of sex." Shizuo watched Izaya, waiting for his answer. _If I can finally touch you. _Hearing Shizuo's voice changed his mind. In a way he would be sleeping with both of the people he loved. **If you're sure. What about Psyche?**

"I can hear you." Izaya smirked at his brother. **You were always eavesdropping. **Psyche stuck his tongue out, looking at all three of them. "As long as it's you, I don't mind." Mikado was glad, Psyche had accepted. **You're be in the back of my mind anyway or I could possess you? **For a moment it looked like he would agree. But Mikado wasn't ready.

Izaya was getting stronger, he vanished for a few seconds before reappearing. **That's the camera taken care of. **His eyes were serious as he looked down at Mikado. **Last chance to back out. **The teen shook his head, letting Shizuo possess him. _Thank you. _He could help both of them. Mikado felt himself shift back, as the ghost took over. Psyche was now passed out on the floor.

Shizuo blinked, his body heavy. It had been so long since he had a body. **Shizu-chan? **Shizuo smiled. "_It's been a while, flea." _Izaya threw his arms around the teen. **I missed you. Why are you still here? It's been years. **Shizuo ran his fingers gently over Izaya's cheek. "_I was watching over you. You can finally hear me. I can touch you." _

Izaya almost forgot, that it was Mikado's body. His lips connected with Shizuo's, their first touch since the brute had died. Shizuo was just as eager, his arms wrapping around Izaya's shoulders. "_Just this time, you can top." _Izaya laughed, kissing him again. **Didn't I top most of the time? **Shizuo flushed, remembering his life. "_You cheated." _

**How so? **His quick fingers easily removed the other's clothing. **Shizu-chan? **Shizuo wished he had never said anything, the hole he was digging himself into was getting deeper. Mikado's body was a lot thinner and shorter than his own, a lot more sensitive as well. **How's Mikado doing? **Shizuo arched his back, as Izaya roughly stroked him, his other hand, tweaking his hardened nipples.

"_Pretty much the s-ame. More warning next time." _Izaya smirked, pushing another saliva covered finger inside. He was a little rough, but it was softer than what Shizu-chan was used to and not too rough for Mikado. When he had possessed Mikado he had felt everything exactly the same, the disgust, fear and revulsion. He was hoping that the teen felt everything Shizu-chan did.

"_I-Izaya. Do that again." _Izaya did so happily, brushing his fingers against that spot, his hand still moving. Shizuo became a whimpering mess, the tip leaking pre-cum. Excitement and lust filled him, it had been so long since he had seen Shizu-chan's reactions, been able to touch him. **I want to see you. ** Shizuo smiled up at him, his eyes reflecting the same desire. "_You will. We'll get there." _Izaya slid his fingers out, watching the teen for any fear or rejection. "_He's fine Izaya. Actually he's better than fine." _Shizuo was surprised, by how much Mikado was feeling. He could feel the teen's disappointment in being empty, that matched his own.

Izaya pushed into him slowly, knowing exactly how Aoba did it and what to avoid. The memory still made him cringe. He couldn't tell which one was Shizuo and which one was Mikado, it seemed they were both in control now. He was glad, Mikado was finally getting back to normal. He could feel Psyche in the back of his head, wishing that Izaya had possessed him.

He kept up a steady pace, making sure not to hurt Mikado. It was difficult. Shizu-chan was underneath him, wanting Izaya to go faster, do it harder. Shizuo's voice alone was enough to make him cum. He wasn't sure if it was Shizu-chan or Mikado's body, that gave in first. The teen's entrance tightened around him as Shizuo released, Izaya flicked over the tip, to finish him off.

Izaya spilled himself inside the teen, his last frantic thrusts riding out his own orgasm, as he focused on the teen's face below him. He had seen the expression on Shizu-chan's face every time, but seeing it on Mikado's was new. He hoped that meant the teen would forgive him, for what he was about to do.

Izaya pulled Shizuo's chin toward him, joining their lips. **I'll see you again. Right? **Shizuo nodded, returning the kiss. "_Times up. I love you Izaya." _It was time to give Mikado his body back. **I love you too, Shizu-chan. **The moment Shizuo left the teen's body, Izaya drew back, pushing Psyche to the front of his mind, so he was in control.

Mikado blinked, realizing Shizuo wasn't possessing him anymore. So that was what making love felt like. He had to admit, that was the first time he had enjoyed it. "Izaya? Shizuo's gone now." The elder blinked, noticing where he was and that he was still inside Mikado. _Mikado-kun? _The teen blushed, his hand covering his face. Izaya had handed control over to his brother.

_Sorry, I'll pull out. _Mikado moaned as Psyche moved. "Psyche, please do it." He wondered if Izaya and Shizuo were watching them, he didn't know whether to thank or have a go at him. This time he was in control, if he wanted Psyche to stop, he would. Psyche had saved him, Psyche loved him. It was okay.

Psyche was hesitant as he pulled out slightly, feeling himself harden as he took in the sight below him. Damn it Izaya, you could have warned me. But he was thankful, Mikado didn't look as if he was in any pain. _Mikado-kun, are you scared?" _Mikado smiled at how gentle his love was. "It's fine Psyche. Maybe Izaya should have possessed you."

He received a hart warming smile as a reply. Then Psyche began to move, continuing from where Izaya had left off. He made sure to spread kisses along every inch of the teen's body, showing him how much he loved him, Mikado pulled him close, their lips joining. If he was in his own body, it would be a clumsy first kiss.

"Psyche!" The elder smiled down at the teen, thrusting into the same place. Mikado was embarrassed wanting to cover his face and cling to Psyche. He was close, his arms flung around his love as they were both so close, Psyche supporting him completely. The teen whimpered as he came, not thinking about what Shinra would say about the mess. Psyche followed soon after, both of them collapsing on each other, as they came down from their highs.

Mikado instantly fell asleep, going to his happy place. It was a place without any bad dreams. Psyche's mind went back to his body, Izaya taking control again. Shizuo was next to Izaya, who still couldn't see him. _If you were still alive, would the situation be the same? _Izaya sighed. Looking back on it, he hated what he had done to Mikado. But if he hadn't been killed, things would still be the same and Mikado might be dead. **I prefer this one. **Shizuo smiled knowing what he meant. _You love him, don't you? _Izaya thought about his answer. **A little, it's different to how I feel about you.**

_I'm glad, that you could love someone else. _Izaya smiled. **He deserves to be happy. So does Psyche. **It was weird talking to thin air, not being able to see Shizu-chan. **You've seen everything I've done, since you died? **A pause. _Yes, since the day I died, I've seen everything. _Izaya looked down, glad that he couldn't see him. _But I would have probably done something similar. I forgive you, flea. _

Izaya smiled sadly. **You always forgave me. **But could he forgive himself? He was helping Mikado and Psyche, Shizu-chan was there. It was only the four of them in that room. _Izaya. _A soft breeze passed across his cheek. **What did you do? I felt that. **Shizuo couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice. _You did? Really? What about now. _Izaya shivered under the soft touches. **I can feel it, stop that. **Izaya brushed away the invisible touches. I can hear you, I can touch you, but I can't see you.


	23. Finally

**Finally**

Psyche was worried about the teens reaction, he was happy that he and Mikado had gotten closer, even if it was through Izaya. His mind was still there and he was the one moving his body, would Mikado still accept him? Maybe they could finally be together.

Mikado opened his eyes, his lower back hurt. His gaze immediately met Psyches. "Good morning, Mikado-kun. Sleep well." The teen couldn't help but blush. "G-Good morning. I slept fine." Psyche was smiling at him, making the teen smile back.

**It can't be that awkward already. **Leave it to Izaya to break the silence. **Look how close you are together. **That was true, if they stretched their fingers they could touch. _Leave them alone. You know what it's like. _Both Mikado and Psyche blinked. Izaya was talking back to Shizuo, he was smiling as the ghost touched his arm.

"What happened? Can you see Shizuo now?" Psyche had known Izaya could hear him, but the way his brother was acting, he was sure he could see him. **No, but I can feel him. **Both ghosts seemed happy at the progress. _It's only a matter of time, before he can see me. _Ah, so their own relationship was improving.

"I'm happy for you." Mikado was now sitting next to Psyche. **Aw, Mikado-kun is still so cute. **The teen didn't flinch as Izaya threw his arms around the teen. "It's weird seeing you so happy." Izaya stuck his tongue out at his brother. **Like you can talk. You haven't physically slept together. **Psyche and Mikado blushed looking away.

**But then again, you two shouldn't be in here. **Psyche looked at him like he was crazy. "You put us in here." Izaya nodded. **And I'll get you out. It's time for you two to leave, along with everyone that shouldn't be in here. **Mikado blinked. "They won't let us out." Izaya shook his head. **Leave it to me.**

Izaya in a good mood was scary. A wide smile stayed on his face, his left hand holding Shizuo's hand. He couldn't see him, but they could feel each other. He felt a small touch on his forehead and knew Shizu-chan had kissed him. _We should leave these two alone. Now that we can touch... _Izaya shivered before they both disappeared.

"Well at least they aren't going to have sex in front of us." Mikado laughed. "That would be slightly awkward, especially if Shinra walked in." Psyche nodded in agreement."Psyche, how did we fall in love with each other?" The elder looked lost in thought. "I don't know. I took over Izaya's mind to show him his memories and check he wasn't causing any trouble."

"Then I saw you. I felt the need to protect you. After the first few times I realized I love you." Mikado smiled, leaning lightly into the elder. "You were the only one there. Is it wrong that I have feelings with Izaya?" Psyche shook his head. "My brother hurt you, but he was mentally ill. Now that he's back to normal you're seeing his real self."

"Do you think he'll really get us out of here?" He was in here for killing Izaya, what would have happened if he hadn't? Would he have gone to jail? Wait, had Izaya helped him with that as well? At what point had the real Izaya come through? Maybe he should ask him when he came back?

Who else was he planning on releasing? Even when he was dead, you couldn't understand him. "If that's what he says, then that's what he'll do." Mikado nodded, he would be out soon. "Would we live together?" Now they could think of the future. "I hope so, do you still want to live in Ikebukuro?"

"I don't know. I never got to see anything, just the inside of Izaya's apartment." Psyche ran his fingers through the teens hair. "I'll take you to Sunshine 60, it can be our first date." He was happy, they both had something to look forward to.

**Shizu-chan stop. This just feels weird, I can't see you. **They had attempted to have sex and failed, He could feel Shizu-chan's touches and he could touch him, but it didn't feel right. _I know what you mean, lets wait until you can see me. _Shizuo wasn't going to possess Mikado again, they would leave him with Psyche.

_Are you really going to get them out? _Izaya nodded, floating over to the computer. His fingers ran over the keys. **I said I would, it's my fault they're in there. **Shizuo watched as he got into different websites. **Can you watch over them, for a while? **Shizuo raised an eyebrow, sighing when he realized Izaya couldn't see it.

_Where are you going? Please tell me you're not doing anything dangerous? _Izaya finished what he was doing before turning to where he felt Shizu-chan.** I'm going to see Celty. Shinra needs to see her. **Shizuo groaned. _You really are helping everyone. She's not going to listen to you. Shinra thinks he cut off her head. _

**I can't just get Mikado and Psyche out, I need to get everyone. **They covered their ears as a scream pierced through the air. "The computer, it's working on it's own. This place is haunted." Oops. _This is what you get for using the library. Do what you have to. I'll take care of them._

Celty kept to herself, after Shinra was taken away. She had tried and failed to get through to him. Not it was his turn to get through to her. She wasn't hard to find, but she wasn't easy to catch. She kept to the shadows, only going out at night. The black rider as she was called. Shinra hadn't realized it was his beloved.

Izaya flinched as she rode through him, not stopping. Ah, she was in one of her agitated moods. **Celty! **Could he possess her? No he wasn't going to try, maybe her bike? **Celty! **He floated onto the bike, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shivered at his touch. He waited until she pulled over, she jumped from the bike, pulling her scythe out.

**Celty. Put the scythe away, its Izaya. **The Dullahan paused looking around. "Izaya?" At last. **I died Celty, I'm a ghost. **The scythe vanished, Celty removed her helmet, carrying her head in the crook of her arm. "How?" She walked into an area with more light. Izaya followed, finally seeing her face. "I can see you?"

**A lot has happened. I need your help courier. **Celty smiled. "It's been a while since you called me that." Izaya nodded, seeing how stressed she looked, there was a sadness in her eyes. **I need you to come with me. **She didn't question him, she never did. **Can you see Shizuo? **She was another one that was upset about Shizu-chan's death.

**I can't see him, but he's there. I can talk to him, you should be able to. **Celty smiled, placing her head back on her shoulders. "Let's get going. I hate riding in daylight." Sorry Shinra, you need to see her. He had hacked into the necessary systems, all he needed now was one of the doctor's help.


	24. Its a start

**Its a start**

Mikado sighed looking over at the Shizuo. He was slightly worried about what Izaya was up to. "Shizuo, do you know what he's doing?" The blond shrugged. _Izaya does what he wants. If he wants you two out, then that's what he'll do._ Mikado leaned against Psyche, enjoying the other's comfort.

It was nearly two hours later when they heard a loud thud. _It's starting. _Psyche hugged Mikado to him. **Psyche, get away from the door. **Psyche sighed, pulling them into the corner of the room. "Psyche? Mikado blinked as a blade came through the door. The pieces fell to the floor as Anri walked in through the mess. "We need to leave."

Mikado stared at the blade, coming out of his friend's hand. He could almost hear Izaya saying I told you so. "Mikado-kun. This is Saika," Psyche helped him stand up, heading towards the open doorway, watching Anri warily. "I'm starting to think I really have gone crazy," Mikado smiled squeezing his hand.

_Mikado, you don't seem surprised by this. _Blue eyes turned to the ghost, making him move back. Something was different about the teen, or maybe he never noticed before. "Anri won't hurt us. Let's go." The teen followed the girl along the corridor, watching as she slashed through the doors. "What are you doing out of your rooms?" Men in white coats ran forward.

**I'm back. Oh, maybe you should run from them. **Mikado sighed, turning back around. **Or better yet, leave it to Celty. ** Shadows filled the corridor, before a scythe appeared knocking them unconscious. **Mikado, this is Celty. ** The teen smiled, his eyes lighting up as the woman in front of him, removed her head. "Aren't you scared?" Mikado shook his head, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Celty. I'm Mikado." Izaya and Shizuo watched the teen. **We should leave now. Celty are you going to get, Shinra? **The Dullahan nodded, before heading off in the opposite direction. Another crash sounded. _What did you do? Izaya. _The other ghost laughed. **I called for some help. Celty, Dotachin and Masaomi-kun. **

Mikado jolted falling forward as his body felt like ice. Izaya had possessed him again. **Now we can talk, Mikado-kun. **The teen looked around his happy place. "Am I sleeping?" Izaya smiled at him. **Until we finish talking. **"What is it?"

**Ne, Mikado-kun. You need to call for help as well. You are the leader of Dollars. **Ah, that was right. Izaya knew who he was. "I don't have a computer." He was slightly curious of how Izaya knew his identity. **I'll get you to one. **

"Mikado are you okay?" The teen blinked nodding. "I'm fine." He turned to look at Izaya. Why couldn't he just talk to him normally? "Lets get out of here." It was crazy, they were escaping the asylum, with two ghosts and a girl possessed by a sword. Should they really be leaving? But he was happy, he was filled with adrenaline, holding onto Psyche's hand.

He quickly hacked the computer, ignoring the surprised looks he was getting. Mikado loaded the Dollars website, logging in for the first time in what felt like forever. The only one who knew he was the admin, was Izaya. Shizuo and Psyche didn't have a clue what he was doing.

He send out a message to all the members, wondering who would turn up, to help them escape in the confusion, he had asked them to cause. "Its done." Izaya nodded, while Mikado logged off. They made their way quickly through the corridors. "What's taking you guys so long?" Mikado blinked. "Kida?" He hadn't seen his friend in so long. "Hey there, Mikado. I'm glad you're okay." Kida waved them forward. "Come on, lets go." Mikado noticed the yellow scarf tied around his friends neck, but ignored its meaning for now.

"What is wrong with this place? Nothing is working." The Dullahan watched as Shinra panicked, trying to call security, trying to find out what was going on. "Shinra" The doctor froze, was he seeing ghosts as well now? "You aren't here. You can't be here."

"Shinra. Look at me." The hand on his shoulder felt so real. "C-Celty?" He was terrified as he turned around. "How?" There in front of him was his old girlfriend, the one he had killed by cutting off her head. "I'm not human, Shinra." That was impossible, what else could she be? His dad had told him she was dead.

"We can talk later, but we need to get out of here." Shinra let Celty lift him onto a motorcycle that appeared out of nowhere. "You really aren't human." Celty smiled, taking her head off to show him. She sighed as Shinra fell of the bike, passing out on the floor.

"They actually came." Izaya nodded. The building was surrounded. These were the members of Dollars. They were here under his orders, a simple message and here they were. They slipped easily through the crowd. Celty speeding past them on her bike, an unconscious doctor in her arms. They were out.

Surprisingly no one followed them, as Kida led them to his apartment. Mikado was too busy gazing at his surroundings, the streets he had never seen. **Hurry up, you can look around later. **The teen nodded regretfully, pulling Psyche along. The elder hadn't seen the sun, since Izaya had had him locked away. Although he was constantly in the back of his brother's mind, he only remembered seeing Mikado.

_Switch on the tv. _Izaya jumped at Shizuo's voice, he still couldn't see him. They were in Kida's apartment. Dotachin as Izaya had called him, had left in the van, taking the two away. Leaving Him, Kida, Shinra, Celty, Psyche and the two ghosts, Anri had left them at the entrance. Kida groaned as he switched on the news.

"We are live standing outside Ikebukuro mental hospital, where a large protest crowd has appeared. The police have looked into the situation and have discovered that most of the patients were not authorised and shouldn't have been in there." **Told you so. **Mikado shook his head.

"Several of the therapists have admitted to illegal experimentation and giving the patients illegal drugs. The director of the hospital Shingen Kishitani is currently being held for questions, while the patients are safely being changed to another hospital for evaluation."

Kida switched off the tv. "That couldn't have been better for you guys. I'm not sure about the drug testing." Psyche sighed. "That actually explains a lot. The two patients that were taken Karisawa and Walker were normal when they first came in." Mikado rubbed a hand through his hair. Maybe Aoba was on them as well.

Psyche wrapped an arm around the teen, knowing what he was thinking. "So what now? I don't know anything about Ikebukuro." Psyche smiled. He had a lot to teach him. "Wait are you two?" Kida looked between them, before groaning. "But I wanted to take you woman hunting." He felt a shiver go through him, as he felt something touch his shoulder. **This is great, he can't see me. **

**One year later**

"Mikado, breakfast." Mikado smiled at his lover, giving him a good morning kiss. "Good morning." This had become their routine. Shingen had been arrested, and would be in prison for a long time. Almost half of the patients were released, because there was nothing wrong with them. Somehow the data on the patients had gone corrupt and deleted itself.

Shinra had taken three attempts to accept Celty. Izaya had laughed every time he passed out. They were now living together, trying to rebuild their relationship. He had become good friends with the Dullahan, so he knew through her how Shinra was. The doctor had quit and was now working illegally for the underground. He would never forgive his father.

Anri had vanished from all systems, all though he did get the occasional spam messages from her or Saika. But it meant she was alive and that was good enough. Erika and Walker were almost back to normal, riding with their gang in the back of a van. Although they did have a crazy manga habit and liked teasing Mikado and Psyche.

Funnily enough Psyche had decided to become a counsellor, to help avoid situations that had made Izaya the way he was. He was helping Mikado as well. But as grateful as he was, he was fine. Kida was head of the yellow scarves, he hadn't seen that one coming, but it worked out fine since he was the leader of Dollars. They worked together protecting Ikebukuro.

Which led him to his current career, against Psyche's word. He had taken over Izaya's job as an informant. Izaya hadn't been happy either, since he thought Mikado should stay away from trouble. In the end, the ghost had to admit he was doing a good job.

Psyche smiled at him as their lips met, they had only just woken up, but they had been making up for lost time. "Your breakfast will get cold." Mikado groaned reluctantly letting go. "You owe me later." Psyche watched him as he left the room, concerned about his lover.

On the surface Mikado was adjusting well, but there were moments, where he would blank out, become more assertive or his eyes would darken. **You can save him. **Psyche smiled, it was good to hear his brother's voice. "Welcome back, where did you go this time?" Izaya grinned, while the blond ghost blushed. **Making up for lost time, not that I can finally see the brute.**

It had been six months since Izaya had woken up, screaming in joy at finally seeing Shizuo. The two of them hadn't let each other go and sometimes that was awkward. _His eyes flashed again. _Psyche nodded. He had noticed and part of him was scared for his boyfriend.

"I'm done, where are we going today?" Mikado's head poked around the doorway, breaking into a grin as he saw the two ghosts. "Shizuo! Izaya!" Mikado threw his arms around Izaya. "When did you get back?" Izaya smiled down at him, caressing his hair. **Just now, are you keeping out of trouble? **Mikado smiled. "Of course."

Izaya was still bound to Mikado, so he couldn't stay away too long. They either went to their graves or his old apartment and occasionally on the school roof. **Shizu-chan, lets do it. **Shizuo grinned taking off the other ghosts clothes. **How long has it been since we touched each other? **Of course it was only a few hours ago, they did it as much as they could.

One of the reasons was to keep out of Mikado and Psyche's way so they could be intimate, they both needed it, Mikado more than his brother. The second was to make up for lost time. They quickly stripped, rolling around on the bed, being careful not to go through it.

They didn't need to worry about protection or preparation, if it hurt it was only for a few seconds, butt the pleasure they both felt, their bodies hot against each other, the same as when they were alive. _I want to top you first. _Izaya smiled, pulling him down into a kiss, when he was alive they would have argued, but since ghosts couldn't limp, he was fine with it.

Shizuo bit deep into his shoulder, while Izaya stroked him. Shizuo's fingers pressed into his entrance, they couldn't get rid of their old habits, so they still tried to prep each other. Izaya rolled over so he was on top, before taking his lover in. His back still arched, through remembered pain.

_You look amazing. _Izaya smirked down at him. **Lets see if you agree once I'm inside you. **He pushed himself up, sinking back down, watching Shizuo's expression. He did that a lot, just staring at his lover, mapping out his face and body, he knew and memorized every inch.

They kept up a rough pace, both in ecstasy. Shizuo thrust up, while he forced himself down. They were perfect together. **Aah! Do that again." **Shizuo smirked changing direction, he kept hitting the same spot, until they were both coming. Izaya collapsed onto his chest, as Shizuo pulled out.

**The best thing about this, is I won't be in pain tomorrow. **Shizuo couldn't agree more, letting Izaya thrust into him, at least they wouldn't have to argue any more. _Ngh! _Izaya always smirked down at him, while he was pumping in and out of him, he thought Izaya liked the control, maybe he did. Shizuo held on tight as Izaya bent his knees, giving himself more room.

**Still so tight, Shizu-chan. **The brute bit him again in response, but that was fine, none of the marks stayed. Izaya observed every expression, every movement. **Shizu-chan, don't leave me again. ** Those coffee eyes opened meeting his own crimson gaze. _Never, I'll never be separated from you again._ Izaya smiled. **I wouldn't let you anyway. You're mine Shizu-chan. **

_You too. _Shizuo moaned as the familiar feeling took over, tightening around Izaya. Izaya slowed down thrusting deep as he rode out his own. **Ne, Shizu-chan. Should we go another round or go back to Mikado and Psyche? **Shizuo sighed. _As long as we're not intruding on anything._

"I love those guys, but I'm glad they've gone again." Mikado pulled his lover down for a kiss. Psyche happily took over, leading him to the bed. "We really should do this more." Mikado smiled as he pulled the top over his head, Psyche's hands moving down his body. "My brother thinks its funny to interrupt." Mikado shut him up, reaching for the lubricant on the table.

Psyche made marks down his chest, his tongue going lower. Mikado's eyes darkened, becoming a different shade than their usual blue. "Hurry up." He quickly stripped his lower half, reaching down to brush against his own entrance. Psyche sighed. This usually happened when he tried to take it slow and gentle.

The other part would take over, the more assertive side, that didn't care about gentleness or care. Psyche lubed up his own erection, pressing into the younger underneath him. The last time he had gone against the assertive side, Mikado had forced it in and had to be possessed by Izaya or he would have torn himself in two.

Mikado cried out, slightly enjoying the pain. He wrapped his legs around Psyche keeping him close, while his arms were around his neck. Psyche tried kissing him again, slowing down. Mikado threw his hips upwards, making the elder go deeper.

Psyche had trouble keeping up with harshness the other wanted, but he did his best, keeping a steady rhythm. Giving Mikado what he wanted wasn't helping his mindset. Mikado tightened around him, warning Psyche he was about to come. Psyche rode out his own release, as he came inside the teen. Mikado smiled up at him, ready to go again.

**We're back. **Psyche groaned cursing his brother's timing. _We can leave if you need more time? _Mikado was sore, as the elder pulled out getting something to clean them up. **Glad to see you're keeping my brother busy. **Mikado smiled. **But we need to talk at some point. **Mikado nodded, knowing that if avoided Izaya, he would end up possessed and in his happy place.

The four of them had got a lot closer and Mikado wasn't looking forward to the day his friends would move on. In fact he was dreading it, but for now they were here, Psyche was here. He had his old friends and a new life. For now it was a start, everything else could wait.

End

A/N: And that's the end to that one. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.


End file.
